To Slay a Mountain
by Arizona Green
Summary: After Finn's massacre, Clarke is left to deal with the aftermath by trying to piece together a peaceful outcome with the Grounders. Lexa, deeply troubled by the events set in motion by the Sky People's arrival on the Ground, travels with her army to lay waste to Camp Jaha. Only a dialogue can possibly hope to prevent a new war. Developing romance ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Written in colaboration with my wonderful co-writer, who'd like to be referred to as 'Wanheda', this story hopes to give you insight into life on the Ground as well as motivations of the characters for their decisions. While we follow the canon storyline to an extent, expect a lot of AU and more drama! Not to mention budding romance and a few OC's thrown into the mix. Enjoy! 

**Chapter 1 - "You are the one."**  
Lexa remembered it well, the moment one of her scouts had come before her throne and reported the devastation that had befallen her warriors. Three-hundred had perished in the violent roar of fire from the Skaikru's machinations, a loss that had even the otherwise stoic and impassive Heda's fingers clench pale around the wooden armrests of her throne and the jade green orbs of her eyes flutter in silent prayer. This had been quite unexpected. Never before had she lost so many of her people within the blink of an eye. Not when uniting the twelve clans under her banner, not in her war against the Ice Nation or in the aftermath of her vendetta with their queen, Nia. No, this was a dangerous new foe to be conquered. Blood must have blood, the sacred words that Lexa clung to in this time of silent despair. She had to act, not only to avenge the aftermath of the attack on the Skaikru, but the massacre in one of her villages as well. Innocent lives had been lost, snuffed out, never to brighten the woods again. It made the young woman grit her teeth while a swift fury bubbled in her dark blood as the order to capture the ones responsible was given. 

The army would march, show their united strength against these invaders upon her lands. Yes, Heda would show no mercy. Blood must have blood, she inwardly chanted. The one responsible for the massacre had been caught, awaiting her justice in the form of a death by a thousand cuts. Lexa had to show her strength, not to her own people, but to the enemy as well. She had discussed her options close to a hundred times that night, standing stoically in front of her map table, taking in the wooden figurines and devising her battle plans. 

Dawn broke only all too swiftly, leaving the young woman more than a little tired yet not one bit less adamant about her course of action. The fissa of the Skaikru, the one they called Klarke, had requested a barter for the murderer's life. She would hear it, of course. She was Heda and she would show the intruders the face behind their imminent destruction. So she sat, face portraying a careful mask of impassive stoicism while her long, slender fingers idly toyed with her dagger. The worn wooden grip and gleaming steel blade gave her the chance to occupy her mind with idle nothings, a practised twirling of the weapon that would undoubtedly look intimidating to any onlooker. Her own people even thought twice about disrupting their Heda when she wore this mask of neutrality while idly trimming her nails. Armour-clad, war-paint adorned and utterly powerful. Yes, Lexa was ready to finally meet her adversary face to face.

The wood of her throne was a reassuring presence behind her while the fluttering of the tent in the wind about her reminded of past campaigns. Everything had come full circle. Twelve warring clans united, only for a new one to intrude upon her coalition and challenge her authority. This would not, could not stand.

They had never started this. The Grounders were those who attacked first and who forced Clarke and her friends to defend themselves. Ever since the day it had become clear there would be no peace, Clarke and her friends prepared themselves for the ultimate battle. They knew the Grounders would come strong and brutal. They knew that some would lose their lives in that battle, but running away was no longer an option. Clarke was aware that she was putting it all on the line, but it seemed to be the only opportunity to survive. So the group known as Skaikru used the little that they had and what the Grounders wouldn't be prepared for. Technology. So their ship became their ultimate weapon as it was set up as a trap for those warriors and it worked out, even better than expected. Not that it felt good to kill so many people, but what other option did they have? 

Clarke had no doubt that this was only the beginning. The Grounders easily outnumbered the Sky People, so it was only a matter of time until they'd strike again. They needed a new plan, needed to find a way to keep defending themselves and survive against whatever the Grounders would throw at them. Clarke never wanted to be in that position. She never wanted to tell others what to do, but she felt that without her, there would be no hope. So she did her best and since they had begun following her lead, Clarke had no other choice but to guide them, to prepare them. It wasn't always easy, because there always some seemingly unhappy with the decisions she made. But after all, Clarke had become stronger because of them. She had to be, even if it meant to become a different person. 

Though even the 'new' Clarke couldn't keep herself from having feelings for them, strong ones, especially for Finn and Bellamy. So when Finn was captured and chosen to be sacrificed, Clarke knew what she had to do. She couldn't let them have Finn, despite the horrible things he had done in that village. There would be justice, but not like that. Death didn't mean justice, which was something the Grounders obviously didn't understand. Clarke also knew that if they'd kill Finn, it would be impossible for her to make her friends keep following her lead. So what was she supposed to do? After some thinking about it, it was clear. She had to face their leader and negotiate a barter. Bellamy and her mother tried their best to keep Clarke from doing such a stupid thing, but the blonde wouldn't listen. The decision was made. 

So Clarke requested to meet Heda, all by herself, while her people kept hiding behind their walls. For now they seemed safe, but they all knew it wouldn't last for long. That was why Clarke stepped through the gate and let the Grounders grab and drag her to their Heda. It wasn't long before she was pushed inside, with a hard landing on the ground before the wooden throne. Her simple grey top already covered in dirt and blood, just like her pants and boots, as she pushed herself off the ground to finally look Lexa in the eyes from a close distance.

It was a surprise, really. To finally lay eyes upon her enemy from a sword's distance as she sat upon her throne and gazed down with impassive, forest green eyes glinting with just the faintest shimmer of fervour at azure counterparts. The blonde, the one they called Klarke, was naught more than a wisp of a girl. And yet, those azure depths shone with an inner strength that did not come as a surprise to Lexa, for only a true leader could have made the choices she had. To deliver oneself at the tent of her enemy took courage and strength, which Lexa could appreciate. Still, it was not the time to marvel at the motivations of her foe, but rather to intimidate. With long legs neatly folded over one another and idly twirling the wicked dagger between nimble fingers, Heda looked down with a gaze as hard as steel. "So, you are the one that burned three hundred of my warriors alive?" 

The tension in the tent was palpable. Behind her, Indra, her trusted general, could barely restrain the snarl from forming upon her dark lips as she regarded the Skaikru girl. She would answer for their crimes, for intruding upon coalition lands, for slaughtering a village of innocents. Yes, the warriors in the Heda's tent were prepared to strike down the blonde on a single flick of their Commander's fingers. One they were eager to receive. Yet, as always, Lexa was the perfect mask of impassive and yet frightening calm.

It was obvious that words were the only weapon Clarke could use in that tent. An attempt to attack Heda or any of the warriors around would only result in Clarke getting killed instantly. Of course, she was still afraid of what would happen to her, but even more what could happen to Finn and all the others. Sacrificing herself sounded acceptable, but leaving Finn and the others to death by the hands of Lexa and her people didn't. She couldn't let that happen. So despite all those mixed feelings, Clarke barely showed any emotions. Her expression was rather blank, when she looked at Indra and back to Lexa. Never before Clarke get to feel such an amount of hostility. They all wanted to see her dead, along with every single member of Skaikru. 

"Yes." Her response to Lexa's question was plain and simple. It escaped from her mouth in a rather cold tone, which didn't exactly reflect what Clarke was feeling in that moment. "But.. it's not like you left me any other choice." There was still no 'we' when Clarke continued to speak. She was ready to take all the blame if it helped to spare the lives of her friends and her mother. "Your people attacked first. " She explained and even dared to take one step closer to the throne, a move that alarmed those who were meant to protect Lexa. But Clarke simply ignored them and didn't bother to even look at Indra as she kept her focus on Heda. "I had to protect my people, something I'm sure you understand."

The wisp of a girl had courage, Lexa had to give her that. To speak such bold words impassively and matter-of-factly in a tent full of armed warriors that would like nothing better than to see the Skaikru atone for their sins? Yes, Lexa had been pleasantly surprised in her adversary. Especially the reference of 'I', instead of 'we'. The Skaikru prissa was formidable indeed. "Skaikru invaded our lands, poached in our woods, killed our people. The obvious choice would be for you to surrender to justice, Clarke kom Skaikru." 

Indra stirred behind her, a hand on the pommel of her sword and was only stopped by the lack of command from her Heda. A tense situation indeed. " Now you have come before me to barter for the life of the one you call Finn. Tell me, why would I consider any offer you make?" Lexa was interested to hear the blonde's reply. The young woman had certainly not placed herself in harm's way without the means of an exit, she thought. Forest-green orbs swept along the blonde's form, noting a plethora of scrapes, worn clothes and more than a few drops of blood, while Heda herself sat dressed for war. Leather armour as dark as her night blood, knee-high boots and a crudely-crafted metal shoulder piece adorning her left shoulder. There could not be a starker contrast between the two women. One a stranger to the land, wholly out of her element, while the other was born into conflict and had learned to set it to her own hand.

Clarke could not foresee the outcome of this conversation. She could not be sure to convince Lexa to do anything, so the blonde had to be prepared for the ultimate sacrifice. It was nothing she wanted to do, but something she'd accept if Lexa wouldn't agree to anything Clarke was going to offer her. "I didn't know this land belonged to anyone when I first got here. I couldn't know that there were humans living here. And again, your people attacked first. I had to defend myself in order to survive since you turned down the first offer to live side by side peacefully. And yet, I'm standing here before you, Heda, unarmed while surrounded by your warriors. I never wanted this war! I never wanted all those people to die!" All of a sudden, Clarke's voice was now filled with emotion when she mentioned the victims of their war. "I'm not a warrior. I'm not like you. I wasn't born to battle in wars and to lead a large group of people. Unlike you. I want this killing to come to an end." 

Clarke swallowed hard and took a deep breath, calming herself before she continued. "But if there is one thing we have in common, Heda.. It's the fact that we are responsible for what our people do. Believe me, I do not approve of what Finn did to your people in that village, but torture and death do not equal justice. I will punish him for what he did. Finn will have to answer for his actions, but not this way. But if you feel like you have to punish someone for the three hundred plus people who died on my behalf, you should take me instead of Finn. I AM responsible for what he did and for what the others did. They followed my lead and made your people suffer just like they made my people to suffer. You prove nothing if you kill just one of 'them'. I am not saying that my life is more worth than his, because it's not, but if you have to prove yourself to your people.. do it right!"

Lexa was taken aback by the sheer determination and raw emotion placed in the blonde's conviction, the strength of her words and their plea to her own moral compass. For the briefest of moments, her careful mask of neutrality and impassiveness slipped, betrayed by the blinking of forest green orbs and the barely audible, sharp inhale of breath. There was undoubtedly truth in the words of this outsider, for she knew her own people well. Long had it been the ways of the clans to fight and defend, rather than ask questions or demand explanation. A memory surfaced, a split second Heda was reminded of her own past; of a young girl in too big armour, wielding a too big sword and dripping with the blood of both her enemies and herself as she stood victorious over the battlefield and had declared her coalition to the world. Founded on peace, prosperity and a union of different cultures and clans. Those ideals were still true to her heart, even though she could not always proclaim them proudly as a moral banner.

The last words of Clarke's plea rang through her ears, of those of her warriors. The challenge to Heda's authority was clear, not laced with subtlety but rather out for the world. She would undoubtedly be forced to respond, to show her strength to her own people. Not only for those lost in the war already, but for those that would. To prove she was still their Heda, strong, determined and fit to lead. This could not stand. Lexa's green-orbs flashed with the looming of threat, the wicked dagger slammed tip-first into the wood of her throne as she rose in a flourish of dark robes and a red sash to stand tall before not only the Skaikru girl, but her own people as well. All strength, no weakness. "It is obvious you care for your people, Clarke kom Skaikru, and while I applaud you for that, you must know that in our lands justice comes from the death of the one that is culpable. Finn shall die. Blood must have blood. And that will be the last of this. I demand his death and his alone. While you are certainly responsible for the death of my warriors, they were killed in battle. In war. Therefore they knew the risks involved." 

It was all of the mercy and compromise Lexa could make, allow herself to make. Already she heard the unsheathing of a sword beside her, of Indra's staccato heartbeat as she prepared to protest her Heda's commands. A bronze-skinned hand rose swiftly, halting the warriors from any further action. "Your Heda has spoken, Indra. Do not defy me, or you will pay the price." 

She walked then, descending the three steps to place herself before the blonde Skaikru girl. The thumping of heavy, armoured boots ringing in both their ears. "Do you have more to plea, Clarke? If not, I suggest you return to your people." While her forest green orbs were hard as stone, the thumping of her heartbeat echoed throughout her ears. War with the Skaikru was not in the best interest for her people. Had they razed three hundred men to death in the manner of seconds, what other magic would they possess? No, Lexa had hoped, prayed that this would be the end of it. Terms had to be set, but that could wait until after the execution.

Clarke didn't move at all when Lexa made her move to stand up. That woman was rather intimidating, Clarke had to give her that, but just giving in to what the Grounders wanted wouldn't help Finn and all the other people Clarke had to take care of. So she simply stared right into Lexa's eyes as she stood before her. The blonde had to come up with something quick or the whole conversation would turn out to be nothing but a waste of time. It was obvious that Lexa couldn't make a decision without wondering what her people would think of it. They'd most likely kill their own Heda if they felt it was necessary. Of course, that was nothing Clarke wanted to happen either. So she had to find a solution that would satisfy them both, even though that seemed rather impossible. 

After a few seconds, Clarke lifted her right hand a bit, which once again alarmed Lexa's warriors. But instead of trying to attack the Heda, Clarke rather seemed to be waiting for Lexa to hand her something. "I cannot let him die by your hand, Lexa. But if there is really no other way.. at least let me do it. You thought that my sentence for his actions wouldn't be enough and you want your blood? Let me do this. Finn will pay for his actions and you get your blood. But if you're looking for someone to torture in front of your people, take me instead. No more war, no more killing. You get what you want and I get what I want. "

The Skaikru prisa was impressive, Lexa thought. To quickly think of a solution that would undoubtedly settle this conflict to satisfaction of either party was a valuable skill to any leader. Yes, while the one called Kane might be commander of the Skaikru, this blonde girl was where their true leadership emanated from. 

"Heda, you certainly won't consider this girl's words? She seeks to disrupt your justice!", Indra spat from her position beside the throne, accompanied by the muttered agreement of the warriors around them. Insolence, really, but understandable. Lexa flashed a single gaze downward to Clarke, impassive and solemn, before sitting back in her throne. She retrieved the dagger and twirled it in her fingers, slowly and deliberately while glancing about her tent. The brunette's entire posture conveyed that her word was law, that the others were to adhere to their Heda's command without room for doubt. Lexa would rectify this situation, appease her people without more bloodshed than strictly necessary. 

"Silence, all of you. The killer of the innocent will die, slain by the hand of the one he holds dearest. Clarke of the Sky People will have to live with her actions until she draws her last breath; doomed to forever remember the moment she plunged her blade into the heart of her subject, snuffing out his very being. The Skaikru will then know that Heda's word is law, the coalition is powerful and just. The life of a killer for those of the innocent. Blood will have blood, but we will not spill that of the innocent, not like the Sky People do so carelessly." 

Lexa's gaze held no room for dissidence, cold and strong as steel. She had made up her mind. None would question her authority, would think her weak, while she did give justice to her people for what had been done to them. "Clarke kom Skaikru, you will remain in my camp as a guest until the execution this evening. After that, you will be free to return to your people. Now go. Indra will show you to a tent where you may wait."

It was the very last option that Clarke had left. She had tried to save Finn's life, but at some point, the blonde had to realize that nothing could keep those people from doing what they thought was right. Finn was sentenced to suffer and slowly bleed to death. Clarke had to prevent that, even if that meant to cover her hands in his blood. She would make it fast and as painless as possible, at least for him. Instead, she'd be the one suffering from that pain, emotionally. Lexa already seemed to know that Clarke had strong feelings for Finn, which obviously helped the Heda to make that decision. Lexa and her people would forget about Finn one day, but Clarke never would. She would never forget what she did and she was going to live with it for the rest of her life and of course, her friends would never forget either. 

For a moment, Clarke considered to say something to Indra about justice, but then decided to remain silent. She didn't say another word and just lowered her head a little, waiting for Indra to take her to that tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

A shorter chapter this time around, yet my lovely co-writer and I hope you will all enjoy the angst. After all, you have to chew through the sour to get to the sweet in the next chapter. Or, at least, as sweet as you can get with the Grounders. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2 - "Blood Must Have Blood"**

For Lexa the rest of that day was spent with her generals, revising and strategizing their battle plans and tactics in case the Skaikru would not take kindly to their Heda's ruling in the matter. While she had expressly forbidden any attempt to lure the Sky People into attacking her people first, she could not prevent the instruction to mobilize their forces when such a thing might happen. They would surround the camp, block any supply lines that they might have and simple wait them out. Lexa was unwilling to risk more deaths to her people by attacking them straight on. The events with the fiery death of the three hundred warriors had seen to that. No, she would choose the path that gave the best chance for her people's survival, like she always had and always would.

The moment that the burgundy and orange dyes of the filtered sunlight through light clouds began to cascade upon the forest and field, a deep thundering of drums began to flare up throughout the camp. Strong, menacing, unforgiving. It was the way of her warfare, intimidate, demoralise, display strength. All along the metal walls and fence could Lexa see the gathered Sky People gazing at the camp a hundred yards away. The light of hundreds of campfires looked menacingly enough, a tactic that made it appear as if Heda's army had twice the number of troops than it actually had.

Inside her tent, Lexa had sighed after placing the flask of wine back upon the table. While she had no particular aversion to bloodshed, it was needless bloodshed that she could not understand. Had the Skaikru called for a parley, none of tonight's evens would have been necessary. They had not, and now, for the deaths of innocents, of women and children, they would pay the price. Mentally steeling herself, the brunette stepped outside her tent. Immediately the chanting began, a deep, thunderous roar across the valley. "Heda, heda, heda…!" All throughout her walk to the towering pillar that held a struggling Finn did the chant continue, only silenced by the raising of her hand as forest-green orbs settled on the azure counterparts of the blonde. She looked appalled and who could blame her? Lexa knew the heart-wrenching loss of a dear friend and lover all too well. The weight of their death upon your shoulders, to wake in the depths of the night, restless dreams of panic constantly nipping at the edge of your consciousness. Clarke would only conquer this night by recognizing her feelings for the boy for what they were; a weakness. A leader's only concern was for her people, there could be no place for love, as Costia's death had proven to Lexa.

"We are gathered here tonight to see justice be served. For the innocent, for our men, women and children who were slaughtered by this Skaikru boy. Blood must have blood, but not that of the innocent. He is culpable, and will pay the price." Lexa gazed at Clarke then, forest-green eyes betraying the recollection of a painful past while her otherwise solemn facial features showed impassiveness. Slender fingers unsheathed the dagger from her hip, tossing it up in the air and catching the sharp blade carefully before offering the handle to the blonde. "Clarke kom Skaikru, I offer you the chance to punish your subject for his crimes. May the war between our people end with his penitence." her voice echoed along the rows of warriors and against the walls of Camp Jaha. She bent closer then, the next words a mere whisper, meant only for Clarke's ears, "Between the fourth and fifth rib on his left side. He will feel no pain, his passing will be swift." It was all Lexa could offer, a small comfort perhaps, but a sincere one. She had been in this position when Costia's head had been delivered to her bed, to know that the death of a loved one was her fault and she could have done naught to prevent the pain the girl had suffered at the hands of her captors. Truly, this was the only weakness Lexa allowed herself at that moment. A tiny gesture, of course, but her own sacrifice as payment for the peace that would hopefully follow.

Clarke had a few hours to think about what was going to happen. It already was a torture to be sitting there and wait for the inevitable. All while her mother and her friends had no idea what was going on. Clarke had disappeared in another tent and they didn't get to hear a word from her. So of course, some of them got ready to fight, but they decided to wait in order not to risk Clarke's and Finn's lives. They had no idea that Clarke had offered to kill Finn all by herself. If they knew, they'd most likely have tried to prevent that. Only Clarke knew that there was no other way and that Finn's death was final. At some point, she was having a little trouble to breathe as she felt some kind of knot in her stomach. It was a mix of pain and guilt and if Clarke wasn't careful, it would eat her up eventually.

When she was grabbed and pulled outside to join Lexa and stand right before her friend, Clarke suddenly started to feel homeless. She grabbed the dagger and listened to Lexa's words, all while wondered where to go afterwards. She had been told to be free to rejoin with her people afterwards, but would they still let her in? And what if they did, how would life change within these walls? Most of them would hate her for what Clarke was about to do, but she had nowhere else to go. It wouldn't matter anyway, because regardless of where Clarke would go, the pain and the guilt would always be with her. She wouldn't be able to run away from it, but she could still run from the hatred that would be waiting for her at the camp.

So she felt the weight of the dagger in her hand as she looked up at Finn, who was shaking his head. The young man obviously couldn't believe what he was seeing there. Would the girl he loved so much really use that dagger to kill him? Or would she use it against Lexa, only to be killed by her warriors afterwards?

"I'm aware of the human anatomy. I always wanted to become a doctor, just like my mother. I don't expect you to understand, of course." She responded in a cold voice and stepped forward away from Lexa and closer to Finn. When she looked deep into his eyes, these damn emotions came up from deep inside of her again. A tear crossed her cheek when Finn looked down at the dagger in her hand. "I. I've tried everything. I failed. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but at least you won't suffer." Clarke spoke to him while the tears kept running down across her cheeks. She didn't wait for a response from him as she raised her voice so that Lexa and her clan could listen. "Finn, what you did out there, when you killed innocent people. The elderly, men, women, children. You must be sentenced. Blood must have blood." She closed her eyes for a second and then expertly stabbed him with the dagger, right into his heart. She could feel the warm blood running over the blade and her hand as Clarke started to cry bitterly. "I- I love you.." She whispered to him and as soon as Finn had taken his last breath, she finally let go of the dagger's handle and dropped to her knees in front of her dead friend. Her crying was most likely heard back at the camp, where the Sky People were shocked and unable to understand what just happened.

She had simply given a small nod at the blonde's cold words. It was understandable. Anger, helplessness and emotion fuelled the Sky girl's words and actions and only Lexa could become their physical manifestation, the cause for her pain. Even though she was Heda, the strong and rejoiced leader of her people, she had been Leksa once. Simply Leksa, daughter to farmers, enjoying the cool earth as it slipped through her fingers during the harvest seasons. Until the day she had bled, black as night. That had been the threshold into adulthood, much like the one Clarke was standing upon at that moment. It was unfair, maddening and crushing to one's spirit, but it was life. This world turned people into beasts, desperate to survive. The sooner the Sky girl learned the valuable lesson that every weakness needed to be put down, the sooner she would find her place in the world.

"Justice has been done, blood has had blood. The innocent dead have been avenged, the Skaikru have paid their debt to the Twelve Clans and their Heda. It is done." Lexa's voice carried throughout the camp, determined and hard as stone. There would be no room to question her decision, no quarter given. It was done. Blood had had blood, there would be no war started by her. Forest-green orbs regarded the shaking, sobbing Clarke before the still body of Finn, a flicker of empathy passing over their glaze before they swept to the metal fence of Camp Jaha. "Heda Clarke kom Skaikru will be welcome at my table to negotiate a treaty between our people. Let it be known that the Twelve Clans do not seek war, but will end it if is brought to our doorstep."

She stepped forward then, standing beside the sobbing blonde as her fingers carefully extracted the sharp blade from between the boy's ribs and wiped it upon her robe. She would bear part of the scarlet guilt that crushed Clarke's shoulders. She always would. Every death ordered by her, or at her hand, would at least partially be carried by Lexa. Her lips pursed, considering, then whispering, "Your fight has ended" in the words of her people. Even though the boy had been an enemy to her people, Heda would not defile the dead.

"Tomorrow we will discuss the terms of our peace, Clarke", Lexa's words ringing behind her as she walked back to her tent. There, she slumped down in her throne, pondering the day's events. Had she truly done right by her people? Had she managed to secure not only their safety, their justice, but also remove any doubt of their Heda's capability and leadership? These questions were a constant weight upon her mind and eventually Lexa simply retired to the inner room of her tent and began to take off her armour. Sleep would bring no rest, but it would bring a new dawn. Hopefully with room for peace. She was weary of war, weary of death. It had to end someday and it might as well be tomorrow.

Clarke seemed unaware to realize anything that was happening around her. She heard Lexa's voice, but couldn't really listen. She just knelt there, soaking the ground with her tears while Finn's blood was still dripping from her fingers. Minutes would pass and Clarke still didn't move. Where to go from there? Clarke couldn't push that question out of her head. Lexa might now be willing to negotiate a peace treaty, but what was it worth if Clarke had nowhere to go? Of course, it would mean that her people, her mother would be safe from now on. Still, Clarke felt lost and alone at that moment. Her eyes had turned red and started to burn from her tears as the blonde finally forced herself to stand up while Lexa was already sitting in her throne again. Clarke turned around and slowly approached the camp of her own people.

What was next? Her mother pulled her into a long hug, but Clarke was unable to respond to it. She was also unable to respond to Raven, Kane and Octavia who approached her after the blonde had stepped through the gate. Unlike Kane and her mother, Raven and Octavia didn't seem to understand what Clarke had done one bit. Especially Raven had to be pulled back from Clarke as she rushed forward to push the blonde to the ground. Clarke understood the anger, as well as the painful slap across the face by Octavia. For the rest of the night, Clarke decided to be alone, locked up in her room where she cried until she was finally tired enough to get some sleep. It was not exactly the same, but the level of hostility had never been that high around the people Clarke considered her family. Still, she'd get up in the morning and leave the camp to negotiate with Lexa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone! Apologies for the delay in posting this new chapter. My co-writer and I have a busy few days behind us in which the balance between real life and writing leaned awfully close to the former. As a gift to all of you, we decided to give you a longer chapter today, instead of breaking it into two seperate chapters. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3 - "The Lessons of the Blood"**

Lexa woke that night bathed in sweat and salt trickling down her cheeks, burning at her forest-green eyes, as she had every night since the day her love's head had been brought to her bed. None knew of these panic attacks, although she suspected Indra knew, but the dark-skinned woman was too smart to say anything about it, simply standing a reassuring watch outside the Heda's tent.

She had dreamt again, of weeping faces, haunting her, stalking her. The voices of thousands ringing through her mind as they chased her, demanded her blood as compensation for their deaths. Costia's rang loudest above all. A constant reminder of Lexa's failure, her weakness. What had happened the one time she had placed herself first and her people second. Such a mistake would not, could not be made again. Slender fingers angrily rubbed the salt form her eyes as she swung her legs out from the nest of thick furs she had slept in, stepping to the pitcher of water and drinking until she was somewhat refreshed. From the filtered light emanating from the tent's opening, it was the early hours of dawn. Pink and red shadows cast along her armour stand, glinting off the blades resting thereon. Lexa knew what had to be done. Bring the Sky People into the fold of her coalition, for a war between them would surely be costly. Wiping out the Skaikru and most of her own standing army, as well as annihilate the unity of the clans. No, she had to make this work.

A young girl entered her tent, bowing low before the Heda as Lexa nodded. She allowed the child to help her bathe, braid her thick, unruly ebony locks into the intricate style of an army commander, adorned with small, white flowers before shedding her shift and donning her armour. "Thank you, child. Fetch your Heda some fruit, will you?" Lexa had always had a soft-spot for the children she reigned over, taking care that their needs were met, that those who trained to succeed her as Heda were strong and just. It was the one 'weakness' she allowed herself that morning. Sitting with a group of children surrounding her throne while she, herself, told stories from a tome. It was a different sight to be sure, the softness of Lexa's expression as the hint of a smile tugged at full lips. Clarke would find Lexa like that, seated upon her throne whilst reading from a tome to a company of children who clung to their Heda's every word.

"Clarke, meet my successors. The children of the Night Blood."

Clarke had spent most of the night crying and thinking. Octavia's and Raven's words were still in her ears, as if someone forced her to hear them over and over again. They didn't understand why she had killed Finn and why she hadn't done anything to save his life. Clarke was sure that those two weren't the only ones who didn't understand and who'd hate her for what she did. So when she left the camp in the morning, she felt weak and tired. The blood had been washed off of her hand, but Clarke could still somehow feel it.

She was about to meet Lexa again for a final negotiation. If that wasn't going to bring peace to both sides, then Finn's death would have been for nothing. Clarke made up her mind and decided to tell Lexa right away, but that fire seemed to extinguish the moment she saw Lexa surrounded by those children. It was a picture she didn't expect to see as it showed a different side of Heda. The blonde blinked some as she looked around the group of children before her eyes wandered back to Lexa. "I suppose I should come back later then?" She asked, obviously still a bit confused and unable to tell what to say or do. She couldn't help but to think of those who were unable to sit there and listen to Lexa. Those who died by the hands of Finn, the man she used to love and the man Clarke stabbed to death only a couple of hours ago.

With a raised hand, the Heda dismissed the guard that had escorted the blonde Sky girl into her tent. It would do no good to needlessly bring the troubles of the outside world into the lessons she taught her successors. While the previous commanders had cared little for others outside their own clan, Lexa had known that her people needed one another. That they would be stronger and had a better chance of surviving this world together. Those were also the teachings she preached to the children, instilling important lessons into their minds that had cost Lexa dearly, but would help her people's future.

"No Clarke, come, sit with us. I wish for you to see this side of my people, for thus far you have seen the threat of looming war. Now, it is time for what comes after." Lexa's voice was softer than it had been the day prior, gentler in the presence of the children but not less instilled with the authority of the Heda. The children scooted to the side, allowing the blonde a seat upon the plush furs that lined the tent's floor while Lexa turned to the next page of her tome.

"This journal will belong to my successor someday, inside it are my thoughts, my experiences and the wisdom I have gathered to lead our people to prosperity. Our last lesson for today is that, even when it might not immediately be clear, a smaller sacrifice can prevent more on the long term. A Heda's duty is always to her people, first and foremost. We are chosen by our Night Blood, yes, but it is the people that are the true source of our power of office. Without them, a Heda is nothing. You must always see beyond the situation at hand, explore the different possibilities in your mind for every choice you make, for the first option is not always the right one. Sometimes a single death can spare those of hundreds. Even the way you go about that single death may produce different outcomes. A Heda shows strength and wisdom, even if her people do not always immediately see it like that."

Lexa's words rang through the tent, impassioned and so very different from her usual mask of neutrality and impassiveness. The children nodded their heads, seemingly pondering the words and forging their own vision and opinions on the matter. And for the next hour, the Heda patiently discussed each question with the young crowd before her, giving advice and tutelage where needed and praise where it was due. It was a healthy distraction from the world outside, of the tension and latent anger. In the Heda's tent it was as if there had been none of that, simply a peaceful morning between teacher and students.

When a matronly woman entered the tent and bowed to Lexa, the brunette nodded and bid the children goodbye. Curious brown eyes regarded the blonde before the group retreated from the tent and Lexa stood, walking to her war table and pouring crystal clear water into two intricately carved cups before handing one to Clarke. "Not what you had expected of my people, Clarke?"

It was impossible to feel much hate and anger when those children were sitting close and probably not having an idea what had happened the night before. Clarke didn't know how much they knew about that war between them, but she was definitely not going to discuss anything with Lexa for as long as the children were still there. Clarke was getting ready to leave when Lexa offered her to sit with them. For a moment, the blonde didn't think it was a good idea, but she didn't say a word and changed her mind only moments later. So she kicked off her boots before her feet touched the plush furs and sat down between two of Lexa's successors.

She listened carefully to what the Heda was telling those children, and she couldn't help but compare what Lexa said about making small sacrifices with the scene from the night before. Clarke had killed her friend just to make sure that others wouldn't be hurt.. not anymore. But was it right to sacrifice a human life to protect others? Clarke was still not sure about it and she was sure that some of her people, including Raven and Octavia would disagree. So perhaps Lexa was telling them a story about Clarke and what she did to bring peace to both sides. Listening to the Heda actually provided some distraction, but not for too long.

As soon as the children had left the tent, Clarke got up to join Lexa at her war table. When she was handed the cup, Clarke finally realized how dry her mouth and throat were. So she quickly downed the content before being able to speak. "No, but I'm not surprised you care much for your own people. That's what a Heda does, right? Anyway, you know why I'm here. So?" Clarke spoke in a rather soft tone herself as she looked down at her hand holding the cup. For a moment, she could see the blood again as if it was still there. She closed her eyes for a moment and the blood was gone. The blonde sighed and looked back up at Lexa.

The way that Clarke gazed intently at her hand and the subsequent closing of her blue eyes reminder Lexa of how she had gazed at her own hands much the same way, often in the dead of night, at the skin that had been thoroughly scrubbed but still felt slick with the blood of the ones she had brought death to. It was a thing that she understood well and thus did not comment on. Such a pain would only lessen when the one who carried it realised it for what it was; a weakness, but a useful one. Reminding one of the choices they had made and the lessons that could be drawn from them.

Forest-green orbs gazed slightly down at those deep azure pools, the Heda's gaze softening ever so lightly before she replied. "Sha, it is what a Heda does. What she is to her people. We are the ones that always choose the lesser of two evils, must choose what will benefit our people most, even though it brings pain to ourselves."

Lexa took in the war table beside them, the strategic positioning of her own troops around a wooden diorama of the Skaikru camp, its tactics clear even to the blonde. "Do you wish to broker a treaty with me for your people's safety, Clarke kom Skaikru? My coalition will not attack yours, yet there must be no repetition of the slaughter at the village upon my people. That is the basis of the treaty; no more bloodshed. We have lost enough. Both of our people have." Lexa had easily slipped back into her role as commander, the cup brought to her lips to sate her parched throat as she allowed the blonde Sky girl some time to ponder the first rules of the treaty.

Clarke had learned a lot about what it meant to be a leader. She had become one even though she never wanted to and now, she was the one making decisions for her people. Of course, Kane was still considered the head of the camp, but to their children, Clarke was the one in charge, the one they followed. But for how long? The blonde knew that there was an easy way out, but it would only make things worse. Still, what if she just left to be on her own? Perhaps the atmosphere would lighten up again with Clarke no longer around. So indeed, she began to consider it. But first, she'd have to make sure that Lexa's clan wouldn't keep attacking them.

Clarke listened to the first rules of the treaty and shrugged. "That's exactly what this treaty is all about. No more killing. No more suffering." Her eyes wandered over the map and she could tell that they were still ready to attack whenever it was necessary. They were prepared for that war, much more than Clarke and her friends. So another battle could only result in everyone's death. That was what the blonde had to prevent. After a little while, she looked back at Lexa, somehow looking like she was scanning the other's features which told Clarke that Lexa was still pretty young herself and certainly not ugly at all. But she quickly wiped off that thought and spoke. "I can tell there is more. I want to listen to all your demands before I make a decision." Actually, the decision had already been made, but Clarke wanted to think that she still had some control of the situation, even if it wouldn't be much.

The hint of a smile twitched at the brunette's lips. A knowing smile, one that betrayed that the Heda had already known that the Sky girl would accept the treaty. It had undoubtedly be confronting, to gaze upon the imposing war table and see the outcome of the battle that could begin to unfurl. Lexa had not left a single thing to chance. Every wooden figurine had been carefully placed, the dark wood betraying droplets of dark colour here and there. This had been the very table that would have signified the defeat of the Sky people and a good number of Lexa's, had this treaty not seen the light of day.

"That is what a leader would say, Clarke. Good. You are learning." The words were softened, without sting or subterfuge. It was as if the brunette spoke to one of her young successors, motivating and instilling important lessons into their minds. "There is no doubt that your people need food and water. For the time being, I propose a quarantine area of fifteen kilometres surrounding your camp. It should provide ample room to scavenge food from the forest and water from the river. Your people will not starve, nor will they have a war upon their doorstep. The quarantine gives us the room to breathe, hammer out the details for trade negotiations and more." Lexa slowly walked about the table as she spoke, pointing out the landmarks she included in her words, highlighting areas of the forest ripe with edible plants and where animals frequently drank and foraged.

It was clear that the Heda had thought her plans through, for she had already discussed them with her generals and emissaries of the twelve clans in her coalition. While not easy, they had ultimately seen things her way and had agreed. Truth be told, Lexa liked the spark present in the blonde's eyes as they negotiated. She had found a purpose here, no matter how small or insignificant, but it would better the lives of her people and took her mind off of the death of the boy. "Winter's Breath is a few weeks away, Clarke. Your people are not prepared. If you wish it, I will instruct my hunters to help you replenish the food supplies of your camp, create fur tents and blankets to stave off the white death. We are at the precipice of peace, therefore I ask things in return as well. Your mother, she is a fissa, yes? A healer I want her to instruct my own healers, for while your people could learn about our medicine, knowledge like this should be shared. It will be the first step toward peace. Come spring, when the snows melt, we can revisit our treaty and adjust it where necessary."

While they talked and bartered, several trays of food were brought in and sat on small tables for the Heda and her guest. Richly filled bowls of fruits, vegetables and smoked meats lined the plates. A feast fit for royalty. Lexa gestured towards the food, taking an apple in one hand and unsheathing her dagger in the other. Forest-green orbs held azure counterparts as she deftly sliced through the fruit and held out one half to the younger woman. An offering between them, the unspoken words lingering in the forest coloured depths of the Heda's eyes.

The more she listened to Lexa, the more Clarke felt that there had to be a catch. The Heda was surprisingly generous, offering the blonde much more than just a truce. Of course, her people could use the help to survive winter and gather food and water. But where was it coming from? Given the hostility that Clarke got to feel a couple of hours ago, Lexa offered her more than she could ever ask for. Did it mean that the Heda was a good person after all? Probably so, but it still sounded too good to be true. The fact that she wanted her mother to teach her clan members wasn't really a surprise and it didn't seem to be an issue. But could that be all Lexa would ask for in return? Clarke got something to think about while the food was being delivered. Before she'd say anything, Clarke accepted the other half of the apple and ate it.

"Hm.. forgive my distrust and I certainly don't want to appear ungrateful, but that all sounds a bit too good. I can hardly believe that your people would accept such a treaty, when you are giving more than you get in return. I mean, it's obvious that I should accept without a second thought, but still.. there's got be something else that you want, Heda." Clarke raised a brow and almost seemed to smirk as she continued. "Okay, what is it? Want me to kiss your feet or lick your boots in front of your people? I mean, don't get me wrong, but something about your eyes tells me that there is still a catch. Something that I should think about before offering my hand to you."

Lexa laughed at the words, truly laughed. Were it any other person that had said those words, she would have sliced their necks without a second thought. If Indra had been present, she would have had to lift a finger to achieve the same result. No, only this blonde Sky girl could say those words and get away with it, provided she and her were alone and none would hear it as a challenge to their Heda's authority.

Forest green orbs swept down to meet azure depths, mirth swiftly replaced by the careful neutrality of the commander that was necessary in these decisions. To rule and decide with one's mind, rather than their heart. "Do not tempt my patience or hospitality, Clarke kom Skaikru. You will find either swiftly fleeting if you press these words." Lexa gave a cool stare before stepping back and sitting into the comfortable wooden embrace of her throne. She had to remind the blonde of her position, the difference in power and where the scales lay in their balance. While it was certainly enjoyable to verbally spar with the younger woman, boundaries needed to be set.

"Indeed. I wish for your Commander Kane and you to pledge fealty to me as your Heda, to the twelve clans. It will mark the start of this peace, all united under a single banner. When one wages war on another, it means to wage war on all of us. It would provide your people the protection they seek, while giving me the reassurance of peace that I seek for my people." She gestured to the chair in front of her throne, inviting Clarke to sit. Those blue eyes of the Sky girl truly spoke of a genuine concern for her people, something Lexa could admire. Not to mention that those gems were sat in a pleasant face to gaze upon. The time spent with the blonde that morning allowed a slight shimmer of warmth to seep into the Heda's heart, making her more forgiving and lenient. However, they had to negotiate and she had vowed to place her people's needs in front of her own. Not that she felt a need towards the blonde, oh no. Certainly not. Didn't she?

"What do you say to that, Clarke? I hereby invite your people to join my coalition. To become…allies."

Clarke knew that not everyone could handle that loose tongue of hers. No matter how smart and considerate the blonde used to be most of the time, it just sometimes happened that she didn't think before opening her mouth. So it happened in this case, but she was lucky that Lexa rather laughed it off than anything else. But it was clear that the Heda was not all amused, Clarke could tell by the look in her eyes. For a moment, Lexa looked just like the cold-hearted leader Clarke thought she was in the beginning. It actually made the blonde shiver some, but she didn't mention it.

So instead, she took a seat across from the throne as Lexa told her what else she expected from the Sky People. Well and there was the catch she was expecting before. Lexa wanted them to pledge fealty to her as their Heda. Considering how stubborn some of her people were, Clarke could tell that this would be a difficult thing to explain to them. "Well, that will be the tricky part then. Convincing my people to pledge fealty to you. I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear that some still fear you, still hate you.. Well and myself, I don't feel everyone's support at the moment. I thought you should hear the truth. What I did last night...they just.. some don't understand. So they consider me to be more of a Grounder than one of them. Their words, not mine." Clarke was aware that this could change everything. A promising treaty could still fail to happen, only because some were too stubborn and proud. "This is not supposed to be a warning or anything. Really. I doubt that any of them would dare to try to harm you. If anything, I might fall with a knife in my back eventually. So perhaps, I should have a word with Kane, just because the people seem to trust them more than me. But I don't blame them, really. I have not been a good leader."

The words were not unexpected to Lexa, for she had known that forming such a treaty with the sky people so shortly after the execution of one of their own would place them on strenuous footing at best. Compromises had to be made, something that she had already considered and formed within her own mind during the display of outrage behind the metal fence of the Sky people camp. It would be a difficult road for both their people to walk down upon, yet a necessary one.

Clarke's shiver did not go unnoticed and for a moment the Heda's forest green eyes betrayed a hint of regret at the hard words. She had to enforce those boundaries, because no matter how much she wanted this treaty, if one of her people caught the blonde disrespecting their commander, her head would roll before Lexa. "Clarke, a leader thinks of their people before she thinks of herself. You have shown to me that you are able to do so. You came here today to broker for a treaty, regarding any hate you may feel towards me for placing you in the position I did yesterday. We must think with cool heads, decide with our minds rather than our hearts. When I last spoke with your Commander Kane, he displayed the same ability."

Lexa folded one leg over the other and leaned back into the intricately carved wood of her throne, one hand rising to rub at her right temple in small circles. It was clear that beside the dark war paint the young Heda sported the evidence of sleep deprivation, resulting in a dull pounding inside her head that reverberated to her eardrums. "Talk to Kane, to your people. Decide and bring me your answer. Only then may we usher in a peace between us, Clarke. Even the Heda is bound by the law of her people. If this treaty fails, I fear so will any chance at peace." Lexa's gaze had softened, relieved at the chance to have a proper discussion regarding the terms with the blonde. One corner of her full lips betrayed a hint of those rare smiles, giving a glimpse of the young woman behind the Heda upon her throne.

Clarke was not entirely sure why, but with all those different feelings she had for Lexa, none of them was fear. There was still the possibility of another battle, just in case neither her nor Kane would be able to convince their people to agree to such an alliance. Of course, Clarke hoped that they could, not only because it would save so many lives, it was because she thought that Lexa wasn't such a bad person after all. The blonde then found herself watching when Lexa folded one leg over the other and she kept her eyes down there for a few seconds before she'd stand up and look back at the Heda's face again.

"I will talk to him and let him speak to the others. He will listen to them and only if he feels that they agree to this, I will come back and let you know. I will do my best to convince him and the others, because I feel that pledging fealty to you is the best thing that could happen to me.. I mean us. You made me kill one of my closest friends last night, but.." She took a deep breath before saying another word. "..I would still bow to you, Lexa." Just when she spoke those last few words, Clarke blinked a bit and shook her head some. "Um.. yeah. I should get going." So before Lexa could say another word, Clarke left the tent and went straight back to her camp. It was just odd to even think of it being 'her' camp since the blonde couldn't really tell if it was still a home to her. There was also that thing about what she just said to Lexa. On the other hand, the Heda certainly understood, didn't she? Well perhaps she did, but Clarke couldn't really say the same about herself. Anyway, all that mattered now was to convince Kane and hope he could convince the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - "A Fool's Gambit"**

Not often did a situation leave the mighty Heda without words, simply staring and blinking, and yet the words spoken by Clarke had done just that. She had spoken of the willingness to work towards peace. Not just for her people, but her words and actions spoke of peace for herself as well. Peace for what Lexa had put her through, which she had always with the greater good in mind. She would never tell the blonde how difficult it had been to convince her generals, emissaries of the twelve clans, to go along with her decision. So long had she worked on the road towards a lasting coalition, of safety and security for their children, that it had warmed her very being when she realised that even though Clarke had been 'on the ground' for such a short amount of time, that she understood Lexa's quest.

Lexa had time to mutter just a single word before Indra entered the tent with her usual face like thunder. A whispered "Klarke" had left the plush lips of Heda, spoken with a hint of joy at what they had managed to accomplish in days what had taken her own coalition the better part of six years and hundreds of lives. "It is done, Indra. The terms of the treaty have been discussed between the Sky Prisa and myself. All that is left is for the Sky people to rally behind the wisdom of their leaders."

The dark-skinned warrior blinked, obviously struggling to find the words. After Anya's death and Lexa's ascension, Indra had been a constant, reassuring presence for the young Heda. They had their differences, but never did Indra falter in her support of Lexa's vision. "But Heda, how can we be certain that the Skaikru will adhere to the treaty? That we do not have a repeat of the massacre in the village?"

It was a valid question and a concern of Lexa as well, one that could never be answered with certainty. Yet she would try and take away her mentor's worry. "Do not worry, Indra. Clarke will bow before me and swear fealty to me as Heda of not only the coalition, but of the Skaikru as well. We will bring them into the fold and benefit from their technology and knowledge. In return, we will share ours. Blood has had blood, now it is time for what comes after. What is in the best interest of both our people." They discussed the events of the past days at length, outside the Heda's tent the Trikru warriors patrolling their camp and keeping a respectable distance from Camp Jaha. It seemed her people did not want a repeat of the three hundred warriors burned up in a matter of seconds, much like the event that had destroyed the world in the past. No, for now the words of their Heda had kept the coalition on the road forward, of peace.

It was odd. Just a few days ago, Clarke would have never even considered to bow to Lexa, but earlier that day, she had told the Heda that she would. Just the thought made Clarke shiver again for some reason. It was still not fear, not even hate or disgust.. it was something else, but she still couldn't tell what it was. Clarke had to forget about that when she approached Kane and informed him about the possible treaty with the Grounders. After carefully listening to everything Clarke had to say, he saw her point and agreed. He was not a hundred percent happy with it, but Kane knew that this was the only way to stop the killing.

A little later, Kane asked for everyone to gather outside so he could speak to them. Clarke stood right next to him, staring at the ground while not saying a word. Of course, there were a few people who complained about the plans to become allies with the Grounders. It became a heated discussion and it soon turned out that there were two groups.. one who agreed with Kane and Clarke, while the others wanted to fight, to attack before the Grounders would get a chance. Fortunately, they weren't enough to stand a chance against those warriors. So whether they liked it or not, Kane told Clarke that the Sky People accepted the treaty. Clarke was relieved that she could go and tell Lexa the good news, so she got ready to leave the camp again. Though before she could, Octavia and Raven blocked her path.

They both tried to convince Clarke to think about it before doing such a big 'mistake' as they called it. Octavia reminded Clarke of what they made her do the other night, that Finn used to be one of them and that his blood was on her hands because of Lexa. It was a valid point, but the blonde did her best to explain to them why they needed that treaty and that Lexa wasn't a bad person. She told them everything she knew about Lexa and how she felt about that young warrior princess, but it didn't seem enough. While Octavia just shook her head and walked off, Raven punched right into Clarke's face. It wasn't enough to knock her out, but Raven managed to make Clarke taste her own blood. But of course, a bleeding lower lip didn't keep Clarke from approaching the gates to leave the camp. Unfortunately, those two weren't the only ones who disagreed with Clarke. So it was Bellamy and two of his friends who grabbed Clarke and pulled her away from the gates. The next thing she felt was a pain in her shoulder before the world turned black before her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, Clarke found herself in a cell, tied up and her bloody lips covered by a piece of cloth to keep her from talking. So the treaty was obviously at risk, but Bellamy, Raven and the others wanted to make it look like the Grounders couldn't be trusted. No one knew where Clarke was except for them.

She waited. Three days did she wait. Three days of worried glances from Indra, of generals eager to point out that negotiations had failed, that they ought to attack the Skaikru with a pre-emptive strike before more casualties could fall at the coalition's side. It had taken all of Lexa's cunning, experience and apparent malice to stave off an assault upon Camp Jaha. She slept less every night, now not only plagued by the dead but also with thoughts of the living. Had she been wrong about the blonde Sky girl? About believing her vow to bow before her Heda? Restlessly Lexa tussled and turned between the furs, eventually summoning Indra and instructing her to send two warriors to stand outside the gates of Camp Jaha to summon Heda Kane to her tent. The man had some explaining to do. Especially if this was his attempt at sabotaging not only the chance for peace, but also an attempt to mock her in the eyes of her own people.

When the dark-haired man was brought before her tent, escorted by the boy called Bellamy and the would-be-grounder, Octavia, Lexa sent them a chilling gaze from her passive expression, dagger twirling between her fingers. Behind her throne, she could feel Indra stand a little straighter, approving of her Heda's stern gaze and menacing attitude. "Commander Kane, ambassador to the Skaikru, have your people considered my offer?" Forest-green eyes swept along each of the three Sky people, holding their gaze for a second before moving to the next pair. While Kane bowed before her, whispering "Heda", the other two stood passively by, gazing at Lexa with nothing short of open hostility. She was unfazed, the warriors spread around the tent placing their hands upon their swords and advancing until Kane made Octavia and Bellamy bow. In return, she gave a small nod at Kane. It was not much of a recognition, but then again, it was more than her position allowed.

Their discussion was long and yet with result. Lexa was pleased that her offer had been accepted and the Skaikru placated with the offering of peace, that their suggested trade agreements were acceptable. Kane was surprised by the Heda, as she instructed one of her warriors to make the arrangements to begin supplying his people with fur blankets and supplies to prepare for Winter's Breath. "Mochof, Heda. I thank you for your generosity." At Kane's words, Bellamy snorted, baiting the warrior queen as she sat atop her throne. He received no reply, merely a cool gaze that lashed at his attempt. "Tell me, Kane, why is Clarke not with you? This treaty is as much hers as it is yours and mine."

Lexa had missed the blonde. It had been easy to get used to their talks, the little insights they provided one another about themselves. Truth be told, Clarke had been on the Heda's mind more often the past few days of her absence. Had she been overcome with hatred for Lexa, or simply stricken with grief and refused to see her? The uncertainties were something Lexa did not enjoy in the slightest. She wanted answers and wanted them now.

It was safe to say that Bellamy and Octavia were quite displeased that the treaty was going to happen despite the fact that Lexa had to wait for days until she asked to see Kane. So their plan didn't work out the way they thought, but at least it gave them an opportunity to take a closer look at the clan's camp. "Maybe she just changed her mind and ran off like cowards do?" Octavia couldn't help but to open her mouth and speak before Kane even got the chance. Of course, Kane wasn't pleased with that, but Octavia just ignored him and continued. "I just wonder what you promised her to get her on your side? Don't tell me it's just about that treaty. Maybe you two just had a hot.." Finally, Bellamy interrupted his sister. "Octavia! Stop it!" Bellamy barked at her before he looked to Lexa. "We thought she was here? She left the other night to talk to you but she never came back." The young man said with a shrug, but it was quite obvious who he tried to blame. So perhaps there was still a chance that this treaty was never going to happen?

Meanwhile, Clarke was still sitting in the corner of that cell, tied up and unable to speak. She felt tired and weak, but at least Raven provided her with some bread and water. "You used to be my friend, Clarke. What happened? First you kill Finn and then you act like that Grounder bitch is some kind of saviour. She will stab you from behind the first chance she gets. But don't worry, we got this." She said with a smirk before leaving Clarke alone again. The blonde was worried, of course, worried that another battle was going to take place. But just as bad was the fact that she didn't get to talk to Lexa. What would they tell her? Probably that Clarke didn't want to see the Heda again? Lexa had to be very mad, but Clarke hoped that she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

It had taken the Heda a shout to stop her warrior's from running the Skaikru girl through then and there, the words an unforgivable sin to their Commander, one that needed to be answered. Disrespecting the Heda would not stand. Lexa caught Kane's gaze and held it until the man gave the slightest of nods, invisible to all but Lexa. "Take the girl back to the Sky people camp. She is not to be harmed, but she is hereby banned from setting foot in this camp again." The challenge that Octavia had thrown at her feet was clear, the implication even more. Her own generals had whispered amongst themselves of the blonde Skaikru that spent time alone with their Heda and of Lexa's relationship with Costia, although none knew the truth or details about that either. Speculation would undermine her position and her most trusted advisors had worked tirelessly to counteract the rumours.

"Commander Kane, or should I call your Chancellor Kane, in absence of Clarke? Is there truth to your subject's words? For Clarke has not been in my camp since I saw to her safe return to yours. This treaty is built upon mutual trust, in absence thereof it will certainly fail." Lexa's mind raced through the different paths of events that could have transpired after the blonde had left her tent four days prior. Every conceivable outcome questioned, weighed and analysed. She had always been good at such things. It was in fact one of the reasons why she was the longest reigning Heda in history. Her survival depended on her ability to think and analyse the political minefields shifting around her. Forest-green eyes drilled themselves into chocolate counterparts, almost as if slaying the curly-haired Bellamy before her throne with a death by a thousand cuts until the boy finally swallowed and cast his gaze downwards. Something that had undoubtedly not gone unnoticed by Kane.

Kane took a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head. "I must apologize, Heda. These kids just sometimes.. huh.. I can assure you that the Skaikru will respect the treaty and follow your lead, as a strong ally of the twelve clans. Well and just so you know, it was Clarke who convinced me to convince my people to agree to this treaty. I can't imagine that she has changed her mind. We will find her and I'm sure it will turn out as nothing but a huge misunderstanding. I can tell that she trusts you, Heda. Probably a bit more than her own people, I'm afraid. But who can blame her? She wasn't having an easy time at the camp lately. I'm sure you know why. But that shall be our problem to solve, not yours, of course." Kane nodded, but he already started wondering what might have happened to Clarke. Only seconds after he spoke, there was a loud voice to be heard from the back. It was Clarke's mother who insisted to have a word with the Heda. "Where is my daughter?! I thought she was with you?!" The woman yelled while rushing towards the tent. Kane was able to stop her, but she pushed him off. "Where.. is.. my...daughter?! Where is Clarke?!" Kane sighed and tried to calm her down. "Heda, may I introduce? Abigail Griffin, mother of Clarke Griffin.."

Lexa had listened to Kane's words with more interest than Indra or any of her guards had seen their Heda in a long time. Seated straight in her chair, one leg folded over the other and both palms flat against one another. The usual epitome of calm, yes, but at swift attention of what the Skaikru ambassador had to say. "Such things are to be expected, yes. I will let you resolve the situation, Kane. Do not hesitate to call upon the aid of the coalition and their Heda if need be. After all, we are allies in this, are we not?" The brunette's words served to once again underscore the importance of their discussions, to remember Kane of the need to make this a joint venture, not an 'us versus them' scenario like it had been the days prior.

The panting and red-faced blonde that had stormed into her tent was undoubtedly Clarke's mother. Lexa could see where the girl had gotten her golden locks and round, youthful facial features from. Except her eyes, those could only be her father's. "I greet you in my tent, Chancellor Abigail kom Skaikru, mother of Ambassador Clarke kom Skaikru." The Heda's words were softer than they had been before, forest-green eyes betraying just a hint of concern as she had her warriors bring refreshments for her guests. Cool water and an assortment of fruits, bread and cheese were placed before them on small tables, with Lexa opening her arms wide in the universal gesture of invitation to partake of the feast.

"Your daughter has not been in my camp since we delivered her safely to yours, Abigail. You have my word in this. Where she might be now is what Ambassador Kane is going to investigate, for I would very much like to know her whereabouts myself. Your daughter has played an integral part in the treaty that will bring peace to our people. She is to be commended for her efforts, even with how difficult the precipice of them might have been." Lexa finished, curiously studying the emerald orbs of Clarke's mother in search of an indication of what had transpired in the Skaikru encampment. Her own scouts had reported the dissidence in their ranks, and yet the exact details had eluded her until now.

"Please calm down, Abby. I believe her. Why would she lie? Clarke must be somewhere else and we will find her... alive, okay?" Kane really did his best to prevent that woman from doing something she might regret afterwards. While the man gladly accepted the offer of fruits, Abigail declined and just kept shaking her head. "She is my only child, you know.." Abigail spoke up, but this time her voice was much softer. "So please.. please, if you find her, let me know.. I know she trusts you. She told me you're a good person. If Clarke believes that, I believe it, too. So, I really, really hope that she's right about you." Abigail wiped off a tear from her cheek and turned around to leave the tent. Kane cleared his throat and nodded. "Well, Heda, I'm glad that we could settle this before another life was wasted. If I may, I'm going to leave and send out some men to look for Clarke." The man waited for a reaction from Lexa before he'd follow Abigail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Apologies for the long wait everyone. Co-writer Wanheda and I are both in the final stages of writing our Master thesis' and that takes up a lot of the time we would have otherwise allocated to writing this story. We'll try and push out at least one chapter every week for the duration of May. Expect more frequent updates through the second half of june. For now; enjoy the angst, intrigue and figural games of chess in this next instalment of "To Slay a Mountain".

 **Chapter 5 - "The Conspirators Thwarted Plans**

In the meantime, Raven, Bellamy and Octavia discussed their next step. They knew they couldn't keep Clarke locked up like that for too much longer. She'd be found and they'd be blamed. So they waited until the night, dressed up in black and put on some face masks, as they took Clarke through a secret passage out of the camp and right into the woods. What they weren't aware of as it seemed, was that one of Lexa's men was watching them before they disappeared in the woods. "So you think this coalition is a good idea? Well then you better not tell anyone what happened. I mean, you don't want Lexa to think that the Sky People are already fighting each other? How could she trust them?" Bellamy spoke to her while the other two made sure that no one was following them. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I hope you understand why we are doing this. It's for the better.." He said after another hour of walking deeper into the forest and right before he knocked out the blonde.

"So we're just going to leave her behind like that?" Octavia wondered as they started to walk away. "She'll either die or, hmm, maybe she's smart enough to walk further away. That blonde bitch means nothing but trouble." Raven said as the three went back to the camp.

Clarke was out cold and she would not wake up until dawn, without knowing where she is or how to make it back to the camp. With her hands still tied and that cloth between her lips, there wasn't much she could do except for walking until she'd faint.

Abby's words seemed to break through the Heda's cloak of stoicism and carefully planted impassiveness, dark eyebrows furrowing slightly while full lips pursed in contemplation before the slightest of nods followed. A silent promise between the two women, an understanding born from the pain of potentially losing or having lost the one they held closest in this world. "Go, Kane. I trust you will keep me appraised of the situation. My scouts will scour the woods for signs of Clarke. She will have left a trail, I am certain of it."

When all had been said and done, Lexa had instructed her people to keep watch in the area's surrounding the camp, to take to the trees and act as hidden observant of their surroundings. Scouts had already been in place to protect the safety of her camp, but not all throughout the forest. It was doubtful that the blonde still resided in the Skaikru camp, seeing as neither Kane nor Abby knew of her whereabouts. No, Lexa was worried. While Kane and Abby would be able to control their people, she knew that the delinquents favoured Clarke. It would not do to have them cast doubt upon the situation and place blame for her disappearance at the coalition.

Deep into the night did the Heda walk circles around her war table, surveying the meticulously crafted diorama of the land for places the blonde could potentially hide. After the moon sat at its highest point and cast filtered paleness through the flaps of the tent, Indra had found Lexa restlessly tossing and turning in her nest of fur blankets, strong in the clutches of her night's demons. She shook the brunette gently at her shoulder, not surprised in the slightest that within the blink of an eye she had been flipped onto her back harshly with the young woman straddling her hips and a wicked dagger poised above her jugular. "Indra, apologies", Lexa murmured softly, carefully standing and offering a hand to her general, which the other woman clasped with the hint of a smile. "Heda, no sign of the Skaikru prissa yet. Chancellor Abby has sent word that her people are scouring their camp."

Green-orbs seemed distant as the brunette nodded at those words, pouring both women a cup of water before they walked out the tent to stand in the cool night's air. Lexa gazed up at the blanket of stars covering the sky above. There had to be more than a thousand, each twinkling with its own light. Had Clarke really come from the heavens? Had she lived among the stars? Those were the questions she would want to ask the blonde one day, given that she had not ran off with a vengeful heart regarding the young Heda.

Elsewhere, deep in the woods, a single man crept through the treetops, carefully stepping from branch to branch without sounds. His leather boots gave grip among the slippery wood and moss, dark painted face blending into the canopy above while the filtered moonlight did little to betray his position. He had followed the Skaikru children for longer than an hour, a silent vigil as they carried the blonde deeper into the forest. He knew that his Heda demanded the blonde be returned to her. She was a strong leader, he respected her. The memory of a girl in too big a suit of armour, wielding too large a sword as she extended her hand to help him up in the heat of battle burned brightly still. He would stalk the small group and recapture the Skai prissa when the time was right.

Close to dawn did they leave the blond in a small clearing, still out-cold and tied at her wrists and smothered by a cloth gag. He extracted himself from his hiding place slowly, like a great cat of old as it stalked its prey. Not a twig snapped as he moved, scanning the surroundings to make sure the Skaikru children were gone before untying the gag and the wrist bindings. The blonde was slung over his shoulder like a burlap sack but with care, knowing that any damage to the girl would cost him his head. He began to move then, carrying Heda's prize with swift and determined strides North to their camp.

The three made it back to the camp without being noticed. So when the others started looking for Clarke, she wasn't found. Of course, Bellamy was asked by both Kane and Abby, but he assured them that he had no idea what had happened to Clarke. Of course, it would be for the best on behalf of the three if Clarke was never found out there. She was probably going to die, either she'd starve or freeze to death. Bellamy and his sister weren't proud of what they did, but Raven kept reminding them that it was the best for everyone.

Abigail could not find any sleep at all, no matter how much Kane tried to comfort her. Some of his best men were looking for the blonde girl and he was still sure they were going to find her. Still, a part of him started to think that maybe it was already too late. Without Clarke being around, he knew that there would be trouble, as Abby and most of the others would blame the Grounders, no matter if they had a proof or not. So they'd forget about the treaty and start another battle, one that the Sky People wouldn't survive. So Clarke was the key and Kane had to admit that the blonde girl was quite impressive. After all, it was mostly because of her why making peace with the Grounders was even possible. He was sure that she had killed Finn only to make it quick and much less painful for him.

Until the moment Bellamy knocked her out, Clarke got a lot of time to think about everything. Why would her friends do something like that? Did they hate the Grounders so much that they were willing to do anything to kill them? Even if it meant to kill one of their own? Clarke really thought she had accomplished something after being able to talk some sense into Lexa. Not that it required much effort, because the Heda was smart enough and a good person at heart. But all of that didn't seem to matter anymore. Clarke was sure that she was going to die out there. She could tell that she didn't have much time left, due to the lack of food and water over the past couple of days and due to the cold nights. Her body wouldn't last for too long. She'd be unable to move, as it was going to turn off some of its functions in order to keep her heart alive for as long as possible. Death was definitely the easy way out of this, but it was not the way Clarke wanted it to end. She wanted to see Lexa again and tell her that she'd have never done anything to endanger their coalition. But she also wanted to see her again, just because... well.. she liked her, in a way.

When the world turned black before her eyes, Clarke thought it was all over. She did not realize that her body was found soon enough and that it was taken right to the Grounders's camp. She had no idea how lucky she was to be found by someone who trusted Lexa, while others might just have finished the job. So the number of people Clarke could trust was significantly decreased, but there was still Lexa. At that point, Clarke didn't even seem to realize how fortunate she was to know the Heda.

The warrior that had found the blonde girl kept his pace brisk and swift, finally coming upon the outlines of the coalition camp when the sun had already peaked out from the mountains to the East and begun its journey rotating South. The scouts at the outlying tents hurried to pass along the message that the Sky prissa had been found until the news eventually reached Indra's ears. The dark-skinned warrior huffed and nodded at the boy that told her the news. Truth be told, she had not known if it was in their best interests to form a treaty with these Sky people. They were obviously too busy bickering amongst themselves to value unity and purpose more than politically backstabbing one another. Despite her own conflicted feelings, she did trust in her Heda. Lexa, while still young, had wisdom beyond her years. Undoubtedly a result of the past commanders reincarnated within her soul. They would all have to trust their Heda if they were to avoid another war. The last one, the one in which Lexa had personally brought the Ice Nation to its knees after Costia's death had been costly, not to mention unhealthy for Lexa's own sanity. She had been driven by the desire to kill back then, ruthless upon the field of battle and without mercy until the final fight. Yes, it was a positive development that Heda now aspired for more. Indra would not rest until Lexa would rest, assured of their new treaty. And while she could only wait for that day to appear swiftly, for now she hurried her way to the brunette's tent to bring her the news.

Lexa had let a sigh of relief escape her full lips at the words of her general, momentarily slumping in her throne; exhausted, worried but infinitely pleased that the blonde had been found. The circumstances in which that happened could wait. While she wanted, for some indecipherable reason, to have the warrior place the Sky girl inside her tent to recover, she knew that she could not. It would betray attachment and weakness in this dire time. The Heda had to be strong. Her people came first, as always. It benefitted her people more to handle the matter with neutrality, rather than what could be considered a form of attachment.

The blonde was brought to a tent close by. The same that she had been granted use of at the day of Finn's execution. It had been stocked with thick fur blankets, twin chairs and a small table. Beside them, a chest was placed, filled with clean clothes, jewellery and soaps that befitted a woman of her station. Befitted a chancellor of her people.

Lexa had sent for Abby and Kane, whom would undoubtedly be relieved to hear that Clarke had been found and was in good health. Already her physician, Nyko, was tending to the scrapes upon the blonde's wrists and making sure she hydrated and was fed. Lexa herself had only been inside the tent for a few seconds, just long enough to catch a glimpse of golden locks to appease the gnawing fear of harm to the girl. She had appeared to be in proper health, and the brunette was grateful for it. That did not however mean that she was entirely certain what had transpired to Clarke. To be found hours away from camp, bound and gagged. The entire event screamed both treason and sabotage. Treason to the Skaikru and sabotage to the treaty. This would become a political minefield if she was not careful. She invited Kane to her own tent, letting the warrior that found Clarke convey his findings to the Sky people Chancellor while Abby was immediately lead to her daughter.

Clarke could be glad that she didn't know what was going on while she was out and taken to Lexa's camp. A lot of arguments and shed tears, all because of one person. Clarke had never considered herself to be more important to others. Since she became more or less the leader of Skaikru, she knew that a lot of lives depended on her. But the world would keep spinning without her. Clarke didn't want to be a leader, she didn't want to make those hard decisions, but if she didn't do it, someone else had to. So perhaps she was doing a good thing, making such decisions for the others. Sometimes it made her look like a hero, but she was also the first to blame if something went wrong.

When she was taken to that tent and taken care of, her body was cold, her lips, fingers and toes blue due to the freezing coldness outside. She was weak, bruised and tired, but still alive. It was probably going to take a few days until she'd be able to walk around again. So despite the fact that she had been found early since she was dropped in the forest, it had been close. It took another hour for her to open the eyes. She had no idea where she was, but the first person she saw was her mother. Abby was happy to have her girl back, of course, and Clarke was glad to see her. She heard her mother asking questions about who did this, about what had happened, but Clarke was in no condition to answer any of those questions. She didn't want to either, so all she did when she parted her lips was to say one single word. "Lexa.." Abby frowned and thought for a moment before she nodded and walked out to look for the Heda.

Meanwhile, Clarke was still shaking under the blankets as her body still had to warm up. She felt cold, hungry, tired and her head was aching quite a bit. But none of that really seemed to matter. She had to speak with Lexa, had to know if everything was alright. So Clarke cared less about her own condition, as always, being more worried about the peace and the coalition.

Abby soon asked for permission to enter Lexa's tent. "She's awake now. Still freezing. She's very alarmingly dehydrated and weak. I think it will take a few days until we can take her back to our camp. Until then... I wonder if she can stay here? My daughter.. she didn't say much yet. I asked her a couple of questions, but all she said was.. your name, Heda. If you're not too busy.." Abby sighed and hoped that Lexa would get what she just tried to tell her. Despite the weak smile on Clarke's face when she saw her mother, she said Lexa's name. But it didn't bother Abby too much. She was just happy that her child was still alive. The woman was just about to leave Lexa's tent, as she stopped and turned around to look at the Heda once more. "Thank you. I know it was you guys who found her. You could have let her die out there, but you didn't. I.. owe you for that, Heda." Abby smiled softly before finally leaving the tent.

The moment Abby had been announced by the warrior guarding her tent, Lexa had straightened upon her throne, forest-green eyes immediately focussed firmly upon the Skaikru fissa. Clarke's condition was stable, then. A weight immediately fell from Lexa's shoulders. Their treaty would be secure today it seemed, for the blonde had woken. Even though her recovery would take days, the Heda agreed to offer the girl shelter for as long as she had need of it. After all, she had remarked, they were now allies, were they not? She did not yet provide Abby with the details of the condition in which Clarke was found, details she had spoken to Kane about in length, had demanded he find out. The Sky people chancellor had immediately agreed. Someone had kidnapped Clarke and therefore an important link in the chain of their treaty. Such a thing could not and would not stand. Kane would have his most trusted men investigate, politely declining the Heda's offer to help. He was right to refuse, of course. Coalition troops in Camp Jaha would accomplish nothing but decrease the autonomy that the Skaikru needed to feel, to keep their morale high and in favour of joining Lexa's united clans.

She had dismissed Kane then, the man holding out his hand in a gesture the Heda had seen the Skaikru use amongst themselves. He had told her it meant a bond of friendship and trust. It was an odd expression of such things, but Lexa grasped his hand firmly within her slender fingers. An unspoken vow passed between them. Each recognizing the other for what they were; peacemakers who needed to play their cards right in the grander scheme of things. She liked the man, Lexa decided then. He had proven trustworthy, his heart pure, just like the time she had Jaha and him locked in a cell and Kane had offered to spill his own blood to broker for peace.

The Heda stepped outside her tent, drawing her flowing dark robe tighter around her slender frame to stave off the encroaching cold. It would be a month or two still until Winter's Breath would dye the land in white, and yet the air already had a chill to it. At least until the sun would chase it off for a few hours to come.

Clarke's tent was close and for a moment Lexa hesitated in entering. Did the blonde wish to see her to accuse her of her abduction, or perhaps to retreat from their brokered treaty? Uncertainty was something that the Heda did not enjoy and she was certainly not afraid of the prissa's words and so, she entered. The flap of the tent carefully closed behind her to keep the small fire inside from being snuffed out by a draft. The only opening was now the circular opening at the top of the tent to allow the smoke to exit, the interior comfortable warm with the blonde barely peeking out from under a nest of thick fur pelts. "Clarke…", she whispered the name softly, hesitantly. Forest-green eyes gazed down with a softness to them as she regarded the pale, clammy skin and bluish lips. It had been a close call indeed, Lexa thought. She sank down to her knees beside the bundle of furs, then adjusted her seated position to fold her legs beneath her. Devoid of war paint, Lexa's eyes did not shine as bright as they had a few days prior, dark edges surrounding her painted eyelids from nights devoid of rest. "Rest now, you are safely under my protection. None will hurt you here, and any attempt will cost the perpetrator their life." Slender fingers fumbled together, the Heda obviously uncertain how to sit, how to present herself in this situation. She could only hope that the blonde would not see weakness, that she managed to relay strength and security to the shivering girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the short hiatus in between chapters. Real life has kept both Wanheda and I utterly swamped with work, so we have not had the time we usually reserve for writing this story. Fear not, we have a lot more in the works. So far chapter 7 is coming along as well. Please enjoy this chapter in the meantime, Clexakru! Much love from your writers!

 **Chapter 6 - "Confessions Based on Trust"**

Clarke wasn't sure if Lexa would have time to come or not. Her mother hadn't provided her with any information about the situation outside that very tent. But on the other hand, Clarke had not been a good partner for a conversation either. Instead of answering questions, she only said Lexa's name. What if Lexa didn't want to see her? Perhaps she was still mad that Clarke never showed up a couple of days ago? Clarke just had to know, more than everything else. Her eyelids felt heavy, her eyes trying to focus on the fire while she waited, but it was quite difficult. It had all be the result of dehydration, the blonde thought to herself. It might also explain the headache. The pain she felt in her toes and fingers suggested that they had been frozen and now finally began to warm up. She really felt terrible, but it was nothing the proud Clarke Griffin would admit. They had almost done it. They almost killed her. These thoughts made her heart beat a little faster, but then she calmed down almost immediately.

When she recognized Lexa's face, Clarke's eyes opened up a bit more. She even cracked a smile and started to feel better when Lexa moved close and spoke to her. Though before she could say anything herself, Clarke needed a few moments as she felt those emotions coming up inside her. She literally tried to swallow them down before she parted her dry, blue and chapped lips. "I didn't.. think.. I would see you.. again. You.. you look.. nice.. without the make-up." It was difficult for her to speak, but Clarke didn't care. "Can you stay for a few minutes? P-Please? I need- need to know. What about the treaty? Have- have you talked to Kane? Are we still on the the same page?" After all she had been through, Clarke still worried about the coalition. She needed to know that they were still allies and that nothing had changed over the past couple of days. Clarke didn't mention how bad she felt and that she was scared to be alone. She could remember the words that Lexa said to her the other night. She needed to be strong and that's what she tried to show the Heda, but Clarke didn't notice that Lexa was doing the exact same thing. No, Clarke knew she had to look strong despite her condition and being scared was definitely a weakness. But there was still that issue about her emotions, which made it quite difficult for Clarke to stay strong.

Lexa was taken aback by the compliment nearly as much as she felt a lingering pride at the blonde's battle to speak even in her weakened condition. It spoke of strength, true strength. And while the compliment to her appearance made the Heda's lips curl in a true smile, she felt a faint flutter in the depths of her chest which she had once thought to be cold and stone. Those pleading, deep orbs of azure held her own forest green gaze, betraying the underlying emotion and Lexa could not look away and was instead lost in their depths for a single moment in time. It was as if all else fell away but the sea calming in those stormy azure depths. She could only nod in confirmation, she would stay with the blonde for the time being.

The Heda swelled with pride when Clarke mentioned the treaty, inquiring pleadingly about the state of the matter. She was a true leader, even if she herself and her own people did not see it as such. Kane was committed, but could not rival the blonde in the depths to which she felt a responsibility to the Sky people. Lexa reached out a slender hand to raise the thick fur pelt higher beneath Clarke's chin, keeping her body heat trapped underneath. "Sha, Clarke. The treaty is safe. Kane is investigating the events that have transpired these last few days. You mustn't worry yourself about anything other than finding health again. Abby and Kane will lead your people responsibly. All is well, there has been no fighting." Lexa attempted to reassure the young woman shivering before her, momentarily reaching back to poke the small fire until it burned brighter before adding more wood to it. "Sssh", the brunette began, her facial expression had lost its solemn passiveness and was now more open, displaying hints of the young woman beneath the Heda. The woman that enjoyed teaching her successors, that wanted her people to have a chance at a better life. The woman that dared to hope for such a life for herself as well. "I am here with you. You are safe. Now, try to sleep. I will be here when you wake."

Clarke didn't want Lexa to see her like this. The blonde felt like a broken woman, like someone who was just lucky to be alive. It didn't have anything to do with strength and willpower, just luck. But Clarke's other part didn't want Lexa to leave. It needed the company of the Heda, especially now. "G-good." Clarke said with a weak smile after she had been told that the treaty was still safe and that there had not been any fighting. Of course, she didn't worry about her mother and Kane. She knew they could handle the Sky People well enough. She trusted them, as much as she started to trust Lexa. So it certainly helped to know that everything was still alright, except for the fact that Kane was trying to find out who did this to Clarke. It was a potential trouble spot for them and Clarke didn't want to be the reason for it. "We- we have to make sure they are not going to fight because- because of me. We need to stand together." The blonde herself could tell that the subject was upsetting her. Her breathing was flat and quick, which certainly didn't help her to feel better. So Clarke tried to calm down, but again she had to battle with her emotions.

When Lexa told her to get some sleep, those emotions began to boil over. Clarke reached out to place her still cold hand on top of Lexa's. "Lexa" Her voice sounded more like a whisper in between her gasps. "I'm s-scared." Clarke finally admitted despite the fact that she was showing some weakness, which she tried so hard to hide. "I thought I was strong, but I couldn't defend myself. L-look at me. I can barely barely move and.." Clarke swallowed hard and slowly withdrew her hand as she realized what she just did. She could feel that a tear was building up in the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. You're right. I should sleep." The blonde looked away, knowing that Lexa was about to leave. "I know you need to take care of your people. Just- come back soon, okay?" Clarke really felt much safer when Lexa was around. She knew that the Heda was strong enough to protect her and to keep an eye on her until Clarke would be able to stand on her own two feet again.

Lexa simply nodded, not trusting her own voice to be its usual steady calm as she carefully intertwined her fingers with Clarke's and gave the younger woman a reassuring squeeze. Memories had come back to haunt her, of her ascension, the night of the conclave when even she had felt weak, fear, regret and shame. She had been scared, not of the fighting, not of winning, but of what would lay ahead. The shame of having killed her fellow Night bloods had weighed heavily upon her shoulders, even though it was expected in the conclave. During that time she had no one to comfort her, guide her through it in a way that left room for emotion. She would not deny the blonde this, she would guide her as best she could. Not only for herself, but her people as well. They would benefit from a healthy Clarke, a leader for the Sky people that thought of the grander scheme of things, instead of a short-term agenda. No, Lexa would not leave her.

"Hush, Klarke", the Heda whispered, the Trigadeslang accent of her people's language heavy in her words, adding a hint of the exotic to the blonde's name. "I am here beside you. You needn't be frightened. I vow to let no harm come to you, Klarke kom Skaikru. Do you trust your Heda's words?" Lexa's voice was laced with a hint of her own emotion yet trying to convey strength to the young woman. It was a battle she had hoped to win, to convey some of her strength to Clarke. "I will make sure there is no fighting. In turn, I want you to rest. I will be here while you sleep."

Lexa's voice was incredibly comforting and while she listened to her, Clarke's breathing slowed down and became steady soon enough. She could feel her heart slowing down as well, which made it easier for her body to relax. Moments later, her eyelids became heavier and heavier, making it more and more difficult for Clarke to keep them up. Eventually, she closed her eyes, about to fall asleep. "I trust my Heda. I trust you, Lexa. I... I can't do this.. without you." Clarke felt more and more attracted to the young woman next to her. The blonde still thought she had everything under control though, especially her feelings. But reality was different. Her feelings kept growing stronger and stronger, which Clarke didn't seem to realize. "Thank you... Heda..." Those three words were Clarke's last before she finally fell asleep. It wasn't going to be a peaceful sleep however, as the events of the last couple of days went through her mind to haunt her in her dreams. Clarke wouldn't say a word, but her body would be squirming, while the young blonde let out some gasps and moans.

While the blonde beside her thrashed and squirmed beneath the furs, the brunette had busied herself with lighting three sticks of incense to stave off any demons that might haunt the younger woman in her sleep. It was a custom amongst the Woods Clan that lavender incense would ward off evil spirits and while none burned the sticks for Lexa, she wished to burn them for Clarke instead. Soon the tent was filled with the floral fragrance and the warmth of the fire, lulling even the Heda into a calmer state than she had been in mere hours ago. The Sky prissa's words had shaken her convictions to the very marrow in her bones. Emotion mixed with reason, logic mixed with decisions that not only served the greater good, but the individual as well. Clarke truly was an exceptional leader and a good person at heart. While she might have once hated Lexa with a passion, those feelings now seemed to disappear in smoke. They might return when the blonde was healed however, and thus Lexa could not allow herself to bring down the mental walls she had built around herself to lower entirely.

There, sitting beside the thick bundle of furs that held the shivering Clarke, Lexa whispered little promises of safety, coaxing the girl through the dreams until she eventually seemed to settle in a deep, still slumber. The Heda herself could barely keep her forest-green gaze open and eventually leaned back against a wooden beam supporting the tent. Her arms felt heavy, her gaze began to glaze with the precipice of sleep. She had vowed to protect and defend Clarke when needed and she knew she could bring her body into an adrenaline-fueled, energized state when needed. Countless campaigns had given her this warriors ability, difficult to master but most rewarding. The Heda carefully unsheathed the dagger from her hip and placed it beside her on the furs, at the opposite side of the one facing Clarke. While she did have a measure of trust for the Sky girl, Lexa had not lived this long by throwing care to the wind. With her measures taken, the brunette soon allowed her breathing to slow and sleep to claim her. For the first time in months did she stir and thrash less than usual, for the smoke of the incense and the strangely soothing sound of the blonde's deep breathing beside her lulled her into a calm sleep and dreams of peace, a smile gracing her full lips as the orbs of forest green finally fell closed.

The squirming, moaning and gasping soon came to an end, thanks to Lexa's help. Of course, it would be nothing Clarke was going to remember, but perhaps a part of her felt that the Heda kept her promise not to leave the blonde's side while she was sleeping. The past couple of days had been horrifying for Clarke who was lucky to be still alive. There was no doubt it was thanks to Lexa, a fact that both Kane and her mother Abby made sure to share with the other Sky People. Of course, finding whoever was responsible was extremely difficult, because nobody took the blame for what had happened to the young Griffin. So only Clarke knew, but would she ever tell anyone? It was a question that she would have to ask herself over and over again in the near future. What would happen if she revealed who was responsible? What would happen if she kept it a secret? Well for now, none of those questions really seemed to matter. Clarke was safe and she was not surrounded by her mother or any of her Skaikru friends. She hadn't felt that safe and sound for a long, long time. It was all thanks to one single person.

Clarke woke up at some point, without knowing what time it was. But time didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter except for the fact that her Heda was still there. It made her smile to see Lexa sitting there in rather uncomfortable position, but yet able to find sleep. She had been there all the time during her sleep, Clarke had no doubt. It impressed the young blonde. It was not just that Lexa had kept her word, but the fact that she spent so much time in that tent, doing nothing but to keep an eye on Clarke.. just like she had promised. Clarke already began to wonder how she could ever make it up to Lexa. She was going to find a way, but first, she had to get up again. It was time to show strength again and perhaps to surprise her Heda by standing right before her when she'd wake up. So Clarke tried to sit up, but only to drop right back down. Her head was spinning and the unexpected pain in her abdomen didn't allow her to move any further. "Fuck.." She whispered and sighed. It was so kind of Lexa to take such good care of Clarke, but the blonde didn't want to become a burden. Or even worse, a weakness of the strong and proud Grounder queen.

Lexa had slept more soundly than she had the past years, her dreams less haunted by the clutches of the deaths at her hand or command, which had instead been replaced by memories of Costia. Of raven locks framing the sweetest pale face, eyes that were deep pools of grey as they twinkled with mischief, full lips curving into the most charming smile that had ever graced the Heda's vision. Lexa had known she was dreaming then. The realisation shifting the course of her sleep to the point where Costia's image slowly started to blur, only to come into focus as the image of unruly blonde locks and eyes the colour of the sea staring back at her. It was startling to know that the blonde Skaikru girl did not only haunt her thoughts in the waking world, but also followed her down into the realm of dreams. Not unsettling, but merely curious. Had Lexa been neglecting of Costia's memory? She did not know. Costia would have shushed her worries, told her that life was about more than survival, that it needed to be lived. The dead would still be the dead come morning, and the living were there to greet their Heda. The brunette had come to terms with her own mind at that moment. That she had to move forward in her life, the past was nothing she could change. Only the future.

The sound made by Clarke had the Heda's eyes flare open in their forest-green gaze while a sharp intake of breath sucked oxygen into her lungs, posture shifting and the dagger already raised to ward off an impending attack. Lexa had been all too used to a warrior's sleep, her eyes focussing on the blonde girl as she sighed beside her. "Clarke. You are awake. Do not move, your body needs rest still." She immediately sheathed the dagger with an apologetic expression adorning her otherwise still sleep-laced face. The Heda stretched her muscles, reaching for the flask of water she had Nyko leave beside the furs and uncorked its opening. "Come, you must drink. Abby said you must drink often to 'rehydrate'. ", she muttered while carefully guiding the other woman up into a sitting position, her slender fingers supporting the blonde's back. Lexa could feel the warmth of her skin radiate through the shirt that she wore. She was still held captive by the sweating disease, as her people called it. She would call for Nyko to examine the blonde soon, but first Clarke needed time to wake herself properly.

It was quite frustrating that her body kept disobeying Clarke. She wanted to get up, to stand and walk around as usual. Of course, she was aware that after what she had been through, her body needed the time out. This wasn't about her though, it was about her Heda spending too much time with taking care of only one person. Lexa had an entire clan to lead and protect, not just Clarke. But of course, Clarke appreciated it a lot. She could feel the compassion and the sympathy, what really warmed up her heart.

When she watched Lexa waking up from her sleep, Clarke felt a lot of compassion for the Heda herself. It had to be gruesome to wake up like that, always having to be prepared for someone trying to kill her. Perhaps Clarke could do something to help? Maybe showing Lexa that there was more about life than just survive every single day. That it had more to offer than war and suffering. Now that the war between the Sky People and the Grounders was over, there could be some time for the nicer things in life. But first, Clarke had to fully recover.

Clarke gladly accepted the Heda's help to sit up and drink some. It helped to moisten her lips and wash away the dryness from her mouth. It felt good. Not only to finally get some water to drink again, but especially the way Lexa helped her with it. The Heda would feel the weight of Clarke's body, as the blonde was obviously still unable to sit by herself. "T-thank you, Lexa. I wil have to find a way to repay you for helping me like that. I really don't need to be a burden. I will get up as soon as I can and go." Suddenly, Clarke stopped herself in the middle of the sentence. Where did she want to go? Back to 'her' camp? Would they dare another attempt to get rid of her? "Well, I will figure out where I can go then. I can't really call that camp my home." She sighed and shook her head, trying to smile at Lexa. She reached out, placing her hand on top of Lexa's. It felt much warmer than the day before, but her attempt to squeeze Heda's hand was still pretty weak. "I would be dead without you. I'm so- in your debt, Lexa. Not only for saving my life, but especially for making this peace possible. I know it wasn't what your people wanted. Without you, nothing of this would ever be possible."

The blonde's struggle to force her body to move and behave like it would regularly softened Lexa's gaze, somehow finding a hint of endearment in watching the younger woman sip the water and moisten her parched throat. She would have to leave the tent soon, the Heda could not be accused of favouritism among clan representatives, especially in these strenuous times with a fragile peace barely secured. "Do not worry about such things, Klarke. For now, you must focus your energy on recovering. Wars are not won in the span of a day, so take these moments when you can."

Lexa helped the Skaikru girl lay back upon the plush furs, pulling them up to below her chin to ward off the cold. The sweating disease was dangerously underestimated by most, as the Heda herself had experienced not five years prior. No, she would make certain of it that the blonde would recuperate properly. After all, it would not do to lose an ambassador so vital to this treaty, would it? Or was there more to this than acting in the best interest of her people, but also because Lexa herself had wanted this? She had never spent this much time and attention at the wellbeing of a single person. Her duty as Heda was always to the needs of the many, not of the few. Herself included in the latter. And yet it pleased her to spend time with Clarke, made the days seem a bit brighter. She could not deny that a single gaze of those large azure eyes made her heart flutter and thump in a rhythmic staccato. Yes, this was for Lexa as well.

"I must take my leave for now, Klarke. Abby and Nyko will be here come noon. In the meantime, I will see to it that you are attended by a handmaid at all times." With a final squeeze of her fingers, Lexa carefully stood and readjusted the thick woollen coat and leather armour atop to the perfect example of the Heda she had to be seen as. "Do not worry, the guards outside will let none pass save for those you give express permission for."

Could it be? Clarke asked herself as she thought to be seeing something within Lexa's eyes. The Heda really seemed to care much more about Clarke than she could afford to admit. But perhaps it was just Clarke's mind making it up. The blonde girl herself would never admit how much she missed someone taking care of her like that. Someone other than her mother, of course. Clarke had gotten used to being the strong leader, who always looked out for others. But now she was unable to do that, as she needed the help of others to get back on her feet. Clarke herself seemed rather unaware of the fever and the sweat that covered her entire body. Sure, her body was heating up again, but it seemed a bit too much. It was still struggling to survive, even though Clarke was already feeling better than the day before.

"A handmaid? That could be a bit too much. I'm no queen or princess, Heda." She said with a soft smile. "Just.. make sure to come back as soon as possible. I.. feel much safer when you're around." Clarke admitted. There was no harm in being honest with Lexa. The blonde girl just figured that Lexa should know this. But only moments after she said that, Clarke could no longer keep her eyes open. Her body demanded some more sleep.

Lexa could only give a small nod at the blonde's words, words failing her as Clarke's still hoarse voice revealed the potentially dangerous emotions beneath. She knew that she could not allow the Skaikru prissa to command her like that, should not. And yet, Lexa allowed her this moment. She knew all too well how crushingly lonely it was for a leader to always take care of her people, but them failing to take notice of her needs in return. A Heda was strong, allowed no insolence, always did what was best for her people above all else. Clarke possessed these qualities, yes, but she also found it not beneath her to ask for help when needed. It was a strange concept, a leader willing to show weakness. Had Lexa shown such weakness herself, she would have died many years ago. What a strange people the Skaikru were, to push to blonde girl into a position where she would feel safer with the army that was ready to annihilate them not ten days prior. Felt safer around the Heda that had ordered the death of the blonde's lover and subsequently made her do the killing.

These thoughts occupied Lexa's mind as she instructed one of her handmaids to attend to the needs of the Skaikru prissa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Thank you everyone for the reviews! While we hope you enjoy the story, Wanheda and I feel it's necessary to again point out that the story we're writing follows a bit of an alternate universe route in which we play around with certain events and come up with complete others to suit the story we wish to tell. 'To Slay a Mountain' will continue on until the formulation of plans to attack Mount Weather. Part two of what we hope to become a trilogy will be written during the summer and posted here after each chapter is finished.

As for your questions: Clarke has not told anyone about what happened to her because she does not wish to destabilize the fragile peace built between the Grounders and the Sky People. After all, much blood has been shed to obtain it. To make the aftermath of those events more managable, she will only tell a select number of people. That is, until the truth comes out in a warped form. Prepare thyself for drama ahead, Clexakru!

For now, enjoy this short intermezzo chapter while we write the drama, angst and developing romance.

 **Chapter 7 - "An Intermezzo of Baths and Plots"**

Lexa had made certain to choose her words carefully, instilling the handmaid with the instruction to provide an ambassador of the Skaikru with the care she needed. The girl, Rhiannon, had only nodded and thanked her Heda for the chance to serve. Lexa had always had a fondness for her. The girl's mother was Lexa's head of household in Polis and thus Rhiannon was threading into her mother's footsteps as handmaid.

While Lexa spent the morning convening with Kane to hammer out the formal details of the treaty and bring them to paper, Rhiannon had servants drag a large copper tub into Clarke's tent and fill it with steaming, scented water. It was not as grand a bath as the Heda's bathing chambers in the tower of Polis, but it would have to do. The hazel-eyed girl then made certain that she would have access to plush towels, clean robes and a healthy meal. She offered Clarke no judgement, simply content to serve her Heda by extending hospitality to the blonde.

In Lexa's tent, the brunette was seated upon her throne, Kane sitting opposite of her as he watched the Heda's expression carefully. Standing in between them, at the center of the room, was the warrior that had found Clarke and brought her to the camp. His recollection of the events leading up to her safe return sparked surprise and disbelief with Kane, while it made the forest-green eyes of the Heda narrow and her slender fingers tightly clench the wood of her armrests. She was furious, utterly furious. To be betrayed by those children, to have the ambassador she had brokered a treaty with attacked and kidnapped, such things would not and could not stand. Lexa told Kane as much.

"But Heda, respectfully, we have only the testimony of a single man to these events. It is not that I do not trust his report or credibility, but rather that we must prove beyond a reasonable doubt that those claimed responsible are indeed so." The dark-haired chancellor implored, his stormy eyes noticing all too well Lexa's mood. "Let us say that we decide to place the three children on trial, what then? Will we try them according to Grounder law, or that of our own? To make this into a trial would only destabilize the hard-fought peace we have secured."

Lexa had stood then, pacing the length of her tent with her hands folded behind her at the small of her back. To any onlooker she appeared a combination of two extremes; the perfectly calm and uninterested Heda, as well as a mighty feline prowling in the brush, ready to sink its teeth into the neck of its prey at any sign of weakness. It would do no good to destabilize the peace, she concluded. While she would demand revenge, the greater good demanded she would do nothing. Better yet, let the Skaikru handle the issue themselves. She could wash her hands of any incident that may arise and the perpetrators would be punished.

"We cannot let this go unpunished. I will forgo a trial, if you vow to deal with the matter yourself, Kane. If we show weakness here, they will tear out our throats when they are given a new opportunity." The forest-green orbs of the Heda were hard and commanding, leaving the Sky people chancellor no option but to swallow his words and give a slight incline of his head. It would be a compromise then, but one that would be the lesser of two evils.

When Lexa had taken her leave to attend to other matters, Kane had simply wandered the army's encampment. While the Grounders had first eyed him with mistrust or open hostility, he had proved to be a man to understand their principles, offering his own blood to stop spilling that of others. It was clear that the Grounders were masters of warfare, that much was obvious by the sheer size of tents and warriors. And yet, there was more to it than that. Children ran around, some dressed in armour as 'second' to a warrior, others busying themselves with chores such as cooking above the fires, mending clothes and securing the herrings of the tent ropes. Their society was built upon working towards common goals, the coalition a prime example. While not immediately alike, he had come to understand that the treaty they worked so hard towards was the best chance of the Skaikru's survival.

In Clarke's tent, Rhiannon added rich oils to the steaming water until a rich floral scent filled the space. Pine and lavender wafted from the copper tub and the handmaid smiled warmly at the Skaikru prissa. "Would you like to take your bath now? The water is excellent. Heda herself has given you permission to use her collection of oils. We must try them while we have the chance, mustn't we?" Rhiannon's cheerful attitude was infectious to be sure, always a presence of warmth within the Heda's clan.

Clarke didn't know what was going on in Lexa's tent. The blonde was fast asleep most of the time, until the tub was brought to her tent. If she had any idea what they were arguing about, Clarke would most likely have tried to get there somehow to reconcile. So it was good for her to be asleep while Lexa and Kane had their discussion. It was not going to take long for Clarke to be part of such conversations and discussions again. The young blonde still felt it was her task to make sure that treaty was going to work out. Of course, Kane was doing his job very well and most likely better than any other Skaikru member. But still, they couldn't tell who exactly was responsible for what had happened to Clarke. There were just too many of them who'd have a reason to turn their back on Clarke like that. So they still had to narrow it down.

When Clarke opened up her eyes, she seemed a bit disappointed that Lexa was not there. But of course, she understood that Lexa had other duties to attend. The last thing Clarke wanted was the Heda to get into trouble with her very own people.. because of her. For now, Clarke had to focus on other things, on that handmaid and the tub filled with hot water to be more precise. She wanted to ask about Lexa, but then decided to rather let it go. She smiled at Rhiannon who seemed to be a very sweet person. She could tell why their Heda had chosen her to visit Clarke's tent.

The blonde blinked some as she looked at the tub, before her blue eyes wandered back to Rhiannon. She had never seen that girl before, but now she was supposed to undress and show her naked form to her? Clarke couldn't say that she was a hundred percent comfortable with that, but on the other hand, she could definitely use a bath and some clean clothes. And besides, it seemed wrong to decline such an offer since they had already brought her that tub and prepared everything. "Um.. sure. Uh.. I just could.. use a hand...with my clothes?" It was so weird to ask someone to help her undress. It was rather embarrassing, but she knew she couldn't do this all by herself.

Rhiannon nodded at the blonde, smiling at the Skaikru girl's sense of what could only be embarrassment at undressing before another. The Trikru, the clan both Lexa and herself belonged to, did not have such views on embarrassment and apparent modesty. When one shared a small camp with a large amount of people, privacy was not always a guarantee. However, Rhiannon politely averted her gaze while she helped the blonde shed the shirt and pants, leaving the girl's underwear to her own undressing. Instead, she produced a finely crafted bone comb from her satchel. While Clarke had clambered into the copper tub, the hazel-eyed handmaid assisted her with rinsing out the dirt from her blonde locks before lavishing it with a fragrant floral oil that cleaned the very pores of the girl's scalp. "You may relax, Chancellor Clarke. Heda has instructed me to take care of your every need. And if I may be so bold? A good bath is definitely what you need." The girl gave a careful and mischievous smile, nimble fingers working the oil into the roots of the Skaikru prissa's hair before beginning to rinse it out until it shone with its usual brilliant glaze.

Outside, Kane walked along the soft grass that lined the Grounder encampment until he was joined by Lexa outside her tent. The two of them walked side by side at what appeared a leisurely pace and, while the Heda was shorter than the Chancellor, she commanded no less respect and even surpassed the man in radiant authority. They shook hands at the outskirts of the camp, in plain view of Camp Jaha before each returned to their own people. Lexa was still taken aback by the strange ritual of greeting and saying goodbye with this Sky people handshake. It was amusing, really. The perfect opportunity to break the fingers of one's opponent if need be. While the thought allowed a slight smile to form at the corner of her full lips, she knew that it was a childish one at that.

Returning to her tent brought with it a fuming Indra pacing back and forth before Lexa's throne. Apparently the dark-skinned warrior had not taken kindly to Abby's demand to see her daughter, only to be told she had to wait while Clarke bathed, which had subsequently brought her to Indra for answers. Outsiders were such trouble, really. Lexa had not had this trouble with uniting the twelve clans under her banner, but then again, Clarke was anything but regular. Thinking about the deep pools of azure caused a flutter within her chest and a tingling racing down her spine. It became more and more pleasant as of late to think of the blonde. Was that truly something Lexa should be glad with? She did not know. For now, she would allow herself the small joy of spending time with the Sky prissa, as long as she did not forsake her duties to her people.

The situation with Indra was swiftly resolved, both her and a fuming Abby forced to endure the noon meal at the Heda's table while they spoke of the bounty that the surrounding forest might bring and of the healing knowledge Abby might offer to teach Lexa's people. While the two women were most uncomfortable sitting in front of one another, they could also clearly tell that it had been the Heda's way to break up their argument. The brunette herself offering just enough input to keep the two talking while she herself enjoyed her meal. And thoughts of blonde locks. Of azure depths. She caught herself thinking of Clarke again and could not help but wonder how the Sky girl was handling her undoubtedly free-spirited handmaid.

Clarke did her best to cover her most private parts from the handmaid, but after a little while, it just seemed silly. The Grounders obviously didn't know the meaning of shame in this regard, which was actually rather cute. So the blonde decided to save her energy for climbing into that tub without really trying to hide her breasts or even her most intimate region. While having no idea that her mother was there to see her, Clarke started to relax immediately. That hot bath felt incredible. So she closed her eyes while taking some deep and slow breaths. She didn't mind the handmaid working on her blonde hair at all, since it needed some attention just like the rest of her body. "That feels pretty nice. Thank you. Oh, sorry, I think I didn't get your name? And just call me Clarke, okay? Kane is the Chancellor, not me." Clarke said with a smile while slowly rubbing her hands over her body to wash off the sweat and dirt. The bath really helped her to forget about everything else, everything that usually troubled her mind. Everything except for Lexa, of course. The Heda was always on her mind and Clarke couldn't help but to believe they already had some kind of bonding.

Abigail had finally calmed down by now, knowing that someone was taking good care of her daughter really helped. And besides, Lexa turned out to be quite the generous host. "Of course, I will teach your healers everything I know, but I'm sure that Clarke could do the same. I have already told her everything I know and she's doing a great job, believe me." Abby told Lexa with a smile, which faded only a few seconds later. "Has she told you? I mean about what exactly happened to her? Did she tell you who did this? I'm going to ask her again myself, but you should know that she can be very stubborn. I think she is trying to.. protect those kids, still.. after what.. huh.. After what they had done to my child. I was just hoping that, maybe, she'd tell you more? We really need to sort this out, Heda. I know that Kane wants to take care of it himself, but to be honest, I can't see how we're supposed to solve this. I'm just afraid that, whoever did this, will try it again."

Lexa had simply raised her hand to stop Abby's string of words. While the blonde's mother was certainly a talented physician, or so she had been told, the woman had a knack for long conversations in which she said the same things in different forms until the one listening acknowledged to having heard it all. The Heda found the woman's love for her daughter endearing, but in this matter she had already chosen to follow the route that would benefit not only her own people, but Abby and Clarke's as well. "Chancellor Kane and I have already discussed this matter at length. We have agreed that the Sky people will hold their own investigation, but that the matters must be kept silent. It will not take much to destabilize the fragile peace we have managed to forge with the blood of innocents and warriors alike. This option is best for not only my people, but yours as well."

While the Heda had said those words, Indra could see those forest-green depths harden as they explored every possible scenario in the brunette's mind. It betrayed to her the fact that Lexa was already working on a plan to even the scales herself, regardless of what the Skaikru would decide. She just hadn't found a way that would allow her to feign innocence yet. This was the true strength of her Heda, Indra thought. The passive and solemn expression hiding the true depths of the young woman's cunning soul. She had been chosen by the spirits of the past Commanders for a reason, after all.

In Clarke's tent, Rhiannon gave a startled bow at the words, hastily tumbling her own words past her lips in an effort to rectify the situation. "I am Rhiannon, personal handmaid to Heda Leksa kom Trigadekru—", at this hazel eyes peeked up from underneath a veil of dark hair before she straightened her back and gave a tentative smile "—Heda commanded me to treat you with the respect entitled your position, chancellor. To call you Clarke would be.." When she did not finish her sentence, Rhiannon was trapped by azure orbs until she relented, gazing conspiratorially at the blonde. "I shall call you Clarke." She giggled then, betraying her youth as nimble fingers began to add a salt to the water from a clay jar. "This will help clear the dirt of your skin, Clarke. It is expensive and rare. Heda receives it from the ambassador of the Boudalankru. Oh, sorry. The Rock Clan. They mine it from deep within the earth and it is worth its weight in gold!" The girl explained excitedly, handing the blonde a plush sponge from beside the tub while she herself began to rummage through the clothing in the chest at the foot of the furs. "We must find you a suitable outfit. I do not know if any of these will fit, they are from Heda's wardrobe. She gave me free reign, so I decided to make the most of this rare chance!"

Abby just shook her head, clearly disappointed that Lexa didn't seem interested in helping them solve that case. Of course, the woman understood the reasons, but this was about her child. Abigail thought for a moment before she stood up. "I'm sorry you see things this way, Heda. I thank you for this meal, but I think I should go. I sincerely hope that one day, you will get to understand how a mother feels about her child. I do not mean to disrespect you, because I see you as a valuable ally and I can tell why my daughter trusts you. But in this case, I'm afraid that I have to disagree with you. Clarke will not be safe until we know who did this to her. Just do me one little favor, Heda, tell my daughter that I was here to see her. If she wishes to speak to me, she shall let me know." With that, Abby stormed out of the tent and back to their camp.

Meanwhile, Clarke was still enjoying the bath and Rhiannon's company. It was nice not to be alone, even though taking a bath usually was a private matter. But in this case, she felt comfortable. Rhiannon was a sweet girl and Clarke seemed to learn a bit more about Lexa from this person. Clarke smiled at her as she took the sponge and started rubbing it over her skin, as much as she could. "Lexa is a great person, isn't she? I still barely know her, but she does a lot to help me recover." Of course, Clarke didn't expect Rhiannon to tell her anything about their Heda, so it was more of a monologue. "I really.. hope she knows how much I appreciate her support. She always seems to distant. I mean, I know why she acts that way. She's Heda, responsible for you people." Clarke sighed and shook her head. "Sorry.. I know I talk too much sometimes. Just like my mother. I just want you all to know that I appreciate your hospitality. Oh and I'm sure that I'll like whatever outfit you might choose. " She added with a smile.

While Rhiannon could only nod and smile, she knew that there were lines she should not cross. She had already spoken enough about the things that Heda had allowed for the Sky girl's wellbeing, the compromises that had been made. She would not violate Lexa's trust by giving what she thought to be the insight behind the brunette's motivation for her support of Clarke. "Sha, Clarke, Heda knows. While she may not be able to say all that fills her heart, she always knows."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait everyone! A shorter chapter this time, but damn, those feels. We'll try and have a surprise chapter out and published this weekend, so stay put. For those who seek to reach me through F-List, my character's name is "Lexa". Yes, I know. The one and only original, haha. Count me fortunate! Enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 8 - "You Are My People"**

Lexa had spent the afternoon in the company of her Night blood successors, teaching, studying the tomes of old and training. While it was normally a private affair, even in an army camp such training had to continue. To become a warrior, one must instil discipline into oneself. A rigorous training schedule was a part of that. Within the partial privacy of a forest clearing, the children fought one another with practice swords under the watchful eye of their Heda and the warriors they were second to. Cuts and bruises reigned aplenty, yet each one serving as a valuable lesson. Do not drop your guard, understand the enemy's subterfuge and attack without giving quarter. The metallic clang of swords echoed throughout the clearing, bouncing off of the towering trees and their thick canopy above.

In the blonde's tent, Rhiannon had given the young woman plush towels to dry herself off while she began to lay out her choice of outfit. First came the breeches. Strong leather and yet flexible and soft to the touch, with a pale linen undershirt to prevent any chaffing of the blonde's skin against the woollen top that would be worn as a thermal layer beneath a forest green leather jacket. For shoes, Rhiannon had chosen a pair of small boots adorned with tribal beads along the sides and their slight heels. When Clarke would wear the outfit, she would definitely look the part of a Trikru warrior. Except for her hair, which the girl had braided in the traditional style of an ambassador with swirling knots and small flowers that complimented the blonde's pale complexion and azure eyes.

Stepping back from her work, Rhiannon could not help but give the Skaikru prissa a satisfied smile. While she may not be comfortable with the outfit, she looked the part of a warrior queen. "You look fantastic, Clarke. Here, see for yourself." Producing a polished piece of glass from her satchel, the dark-haired girl held it aloft so that the blonde could gaze upon her own reflection. "It looks good, doesn't it? Would you like to take a walk outside, visit Nyko and get more medicine to help you recover? Not to worry, it is only a short distance to his tent and moving your body should let you heal faster."

"I know you can't tell me too much about her. Don't worry about it, Rhiannon. I won't tell her anything about our conversation." Clarke assured the young Grounder. "I just hope I will find a way to really show Heda how grateful I am for all of this." She sighed and after taking a long time drying her skin, Clarke asked for Rhiannon's assistance to get dressed. "Wow. I look like one of you guys. I like it." The blonde said with a genuine smile. "Well, I think I should try to walk a few steps, but you will come with me, yes? You know, just in case my legs decide to betray me.."

While Clarke was getting ready to finally leave the tent, Kane and Abby were already on their way to speak to Lexa. They had still no idea who was responsible, but they knew they should inform the Grounders's Heda. Both of them were prepared for that conversation, knowing that Lexa wouldn't be pleased to hear that their investigation was stagnating. But they hoped to be allowed to speak again with the warrior who had found Clarke that night. Perhaps he could give them another hint? Something he might have forgotten to mention before? Their meeting with Lexa didn't really turn out that well. Especially Abby had started arguing with Heda and even Kane seemed to disagree with Lexa's opinion and her decisions.

Clarke had left her tent in the meantime, as she slowly, very slowly, made her way to Nyko to get her medicine. She almost felt like an infant who still had to learn how to walk. "Wow. This harder than I thought." Clarke admitted with a nervous laugh when she heard Kane's voice followed by her mother's. The blonde looked to Rhiannon and sighed. "Can we forget about the medicine for now? I need to know what is going on there." Clarke didn't accept a 'no' from the sweet handmaid and so she slowly walked with her over to Lexa's tent. The meeting had turned into a heated discussion and of course, Clarke's name was mentioned more than once. Clarke would see the three of them, Lexa, Abby and Kane, obviously fighting about her. "You wait here, okay? I will still need your help to get to Nyko." Clarke said to Rhiannon with a soft smile before entering the tent. Her legs were still shaking, as they were obviously having trouble carrying Clarke's weight. "Stop. Stop it!" Clarke spoke up as loud as she could, until the three of them finally took notice of her.

"What is going on here? Why is everybody yelling at each other?" Clarke asked, gasping softly, as her mother's eyes widened in surprise. "Clarke?!" The woman hurried to get to her daughter, who seemed to be in need of help to stand on her own two feet. "Mom, not now, okay?" Clarke shook her head and refused to hug the woman. Instead, she took a few more steps until she reached the war table. Leaning her weight against it, Clarke was able to keep her balance. "This is not- not how this treaty should be like. You guys are fighting and I suppose it's not the first time? All because of me? Why don't you let me worry about who did this to me? There are so many other things to take care of. Winter is coming, you forgot? You shouldn't be wasting your time with this!" Clarke was obviously very upset with whatever was going on there. "Clarke, we were just.." Kane tried to explain, but Clarke cut him off. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Do you think I'm stupid? That I can't tell what is going on here? We are supposed to work together!" The young blonde was now holding onto the war table to keep herself from falling over. Her hand was visibly shaking, just like her legs.

"I will deal with them myself when I'm ready for it. It's my business, not yours! I have to deal with this on my own.." Abby was close to tears as she gave it another shot to calm down her daughter. "Clarke, we need to..." But the woman didn't get to finish her sentence. "No, Mom! I said no! There is no 'we'! It's my problem! It had been my idea to discuss a treaty with Lexa all along! I made the decision to kill Finn! So I need to deal with the consequences! That's what a strong leader does, right?" Clarke would look at Lexa, because those last few words were mostly for the Heda's ears.

Lexa had known immediately that those last few words were meant for her own ears and she gave the slightest incline of her head, forest-green gaze betraying a hint of pride at the way the blonde stood up to her rightful position as leader of her clan. While rushed, her words had obviously been well-chosen and pondered over during the course of many days. They were the truth, of course. Matching with the way that Lexa herself had wanted to handle the situation of Clarke's abduction.

The Heda raised her hand, breaking the discussion into silence while she gazed at Kane, Abby and lastly Clarke with an aura of command radiating off of her carefully chosen posture. Straight, chin tilted upward ever so slightly and one hand upon the grip of the dagger at her side, while the other was placed upon the worn wood of the war table. "Clarke speaks wisely. This discussion threatens all that we have worked for these past days, bled for, fought for. Too many have given their lives for these days of peace. We will not dishonour their sacrifice with infighting and pointless debate. Clarke will settle this matter herself." Lexa's words were strong, her voice making clear that there was to be no room for dissidence. She had settled the matter and it would be final.

Behind the stern visage of the Heda, Lexa herself wanted nothing more than to take the blonde back to her tent to rest. She obviously strained herself by standing there to defend her choices. The brunette was proud of the Sky girl, and yet there was worry for her wellbeing laced underneath. Her forest-green eyes softened as they locked gaze with azure counterparts. Lexa would steer them to a more constructive use of their time.

"Winter's Breath is merely two months away from dyeing the land in its pale blanket. Your people are not prepared. Your shelters inadequately isolated from the icy winds that will soon sweep down from the mountains. I have instructed my people to set up a supply caravan from our capitol to your camp. We will provide you with furs and the knowledge to find and preserve food in the times yet to come. In return, I want my people to be able to make use of your medicinal arts. Many of the survivors of the village massacre need healing beyond what we can provide them with ourselves. Those are the terms I offer. Will you accept, Chancellor Kane, fissa Abby and Heda Clarke?" Within a few sentences, Lexa had attempted to steer their conversation to the task that lay ahead of them which held far greater importance to their treaty. Her words chosen carefully, naming each of the Sky people by title, officially turning their previous discussion into an important part of negotiations. Negotiations they surely could not pass upon.

Abby was clearly shocked by Clarke's outburst, even though it was not the first time. But seeing her daughter like that, barely able to stand on her own two feet, it was a shock. Kane felt about the same way, but he rather remained silent and looked away. However, he was the first one to speak up after the three had listened to Lexa's words. "Of course, we accept, Heda Lexa. Thank you for your time." He said with a nod, while Abigail simply stared at her daughter. She wanted to help her child, but she knew that she should keep distance from Clarke while the younger blonde was in a mood like that. "Yes." Was all she had to say to Lexa, as Kane stepped close to comfort his friend.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But I can't have anyone of you deal with my problems for me. I need to do this by myself. " Clarke tried to explain while her voice sounded much softer now. Abby was still not convinced however, so she shook her head and sighed. "Just be careful, honey. I still don't think this is a good idea. They may try it again and perhaps next time, they will be successful." Her mother's response really hurt Clarke, who simply looked down at her trembling hands while Kane carefully lead Abby out of the tent. Only moments later, Clarke dropped to her knees, unable to keep her balance any longer. She couldn't look up at Lexa, while a mix of feelings and emotions confused her. So she didn't really know what to think or feel. One would expect that after such an outburst, Clarke would feel better, but it didn't look like it.

Lexa simply nodded as the two Skaikru ambassadors departed her tent, following in their wake and instructing her guards to not let anyone pass. She noticed the blonde had slumped to her knees, resting her back against the wood of the war table while she gazed down at her lap. The Heda knew all too well what Clarke was going through, the places that now haunted her mind, tried to force her into revaluating her decisions. She could offer little comfort, despite how much she wished she could have. Instead, the brunette poured two cups of water and placed one in front of the younger woman before she slid down onto the furs next to her, back against the table and their shoulders brushing together in the faintest of touches. Enough to convey support, to allow the blonde to siphon on Lexa's approval of her choices.

After a while, forest green orbs peered to the side, taking in the details of Rhiannon's attempt at taming those unruly blonde locks with braiding and flowers. Clarke looked…beautiful, radiant and a true leader. She could tell that the younger woman had used her oils and bath salts. A subtle scent of flowers intoxicated the Heda, her lips suddenly dry as she moistened them swiftly. These new realisations about the girl beside her did little to prevent the staccato of her heartbeat, only increasing the incessant fluttering and the knot forming inside her belly. Lexa allowed herself those precious few moments of savouring Clarke's visage and scent, no matter how small of a comfort it would be.

She spoke then, whispers only meant for the blonde's ears. "It is of my doing that you are placed in this situation, Klarke. If you wish to return to your people, I understand. If you decide to hate me for the things I have made you do, I will not place blame at you." Lexa's eyes betrayed vulnerability then, daring to open herself and show the young woman behind the Heda of twelve clans.

Clarke felt exhausted and there didn't seem much strength left in her legs, so all she could was to sit and try to regain some of that strength. She knew that her mother was upset. The woman only wanted to help her child, but Clarke just declined it and not really in a gentle way. She had tried to calm down everyone, to stop them from fighting, but now Clarke was not sure, perhaps she just made everything worse. The blonde girl had to use both of her hands to bring that cup up to her lips and sip on it. She was breathing heavily and sweat had begun to build up on her forehead. She looked and felt like someone who just finished a ten-mile-run. Why did life have to be that complicated? Why was it so difficult to make the right decisions? Clarke felt that no matter what she decided, there was always someone being upset about it. But she could imagine that Lexa had to go through this herself, every single day. So how did she do it? How could she be a leader for so long and still look strong? Well, it was most likely because Lexa had been raised this way. Clarke on the other hand, had to change from a simple medical student to a true and strong leader. But still, it felt like some silly excuse.

"No. None of this is your fault, Heda." Clarke whispered just like Lexa did, so only she could hear those words. "You never made these decisions for me. No one did.. but me. And now.. I have to live with them. I'm sure you can tell how that feels. But I'm not like you, Heda. I'm not that strong. Look at me.." She shook her head and sighed. "I.. don't know where I should go. Don't know where I belong anymore. I can't help but to think that it would be for the best if I just.. walked away. I mean, I know.. I'd only be running away from my problems and that's not what a leader does. It's not what you'd do." Then, without much thinking, the blonde leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder. "I think my mother is right. They are probably going to try it again. Finish the job.. I need to be prepared. I need to fight, not run. But not today and.. not tomorrow. So if it's okay.. I'd like to stay.. for a little longer. You could train me, show me how to defend myself, how to survive. Or you can just.. give me the feeling that there is still someone I can trust and rely on. I know it's a lot that I ask for, so if you can't.. it's okay, really. Your clan comes first. I respect that, Heda."

Lexa shivered the moment Clarke's head rested upon her shoulder, her hands suddenly feeling clammy and she attempted to stealthily wipe them at the leather of her breeches before tilting her own head sideways ever so slightly. She could not commit to resting her head against the blonde's. Lexa would be strong, carry this for burden for Clarke, for what the other girl had not seen was that green eyes glistened for a second, frozen in time before the brunette had blinked and allowed a single droplet of salt to trickle down her cheek and stain the black war paint upon them. While she had been prepared from a young age to become Heda to her people, Clarke had had the role forced upon her. She had no choice but to step up and lead the Skaikru in this new world, this dangerous world. The younger woman had carried the weight of a hundred souls upon her shoulders and now tried to carry more still. Lexa saw the weight gradually crushing Clarke and so she would carry it instead, beginning with doing what she could to protect her.

"Klarke, do you not remember the second day you came to me? You brokered a treaty with me and I offered to take your people into the coalition." Lexa began, her voice barely a whisper as she struggled to keep it from faltering in the sudden rush of emotion. She had worked tirelessly to ignore her own feelings, place her people ahead of herself. Now she would do so again, for she was the Heda. And the Heda took care of her people. All of them.

"When you accepted, you became part of my clan. You are my people, Klarke. And as your Heda I will not allow any harm to come to you. While I cannot always protect you in visible ways, know that I will keep you safe. I vow this to you, Klarke kom Skaikru." The brunette's mind raced with a thousand possibilities to their predicament. While she couldn't add more visible security to the blonde in fear of favouritism, she would instruct her warriors to teach the girl under the guise of bringing their people closer together. What better way than to make Clarke a visible example of their treaty? Of a better future? Lexa did not enjoy using the younger woman in the political schemes that would surely follow, but it would all be in the interest of protecting her. Making sure that Heda would take the weight and carry it upon her own shoulders. "You belong in this world, to the coalition, to peace. You have as much right to the latter as any of your subjects."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hello dear readers! Our apologies for posting this chapter later than we had originally planned to. After a crazily hectic weekend it took a tad more time to finish writing this. Are you ready for your introduction to the Mountain Men? Spooky, spooky. We recommend reading this in tandem with spooky music. As you might've guessed, this chapter will mark the start of a second story line within To Slay a Mountain. Eventually we will merge them together. But not for a while to come. Enough rambling, enjoy the chapter! (Regular story line will continue at the end of this week with a massive chapter for all you lovely readers.)

 **Chapter 9 - "That Which Hides in the Dark"**

Divide and conquer, an ancient lesson born out of books from the old world yet no less true in describing the current situation Lucas found himself in. Surely the Delinquents had been betrayed by one of their supposed leaders, by Clarke. Ever since they had set foot on this world they had been under siege by the vile menace of Grounders. So many of their friends had perished in the skirmishes that lead to the ultimate confrontation at the dropship. It had only been by sheer luck that the adults had found their lost children safely hidden within the confines of a metal coffin that had just doused what remained of their camp with flame and heat. Lucas had been elated at the rescue. Finally, some semblance of a normal life would finally follow the death and despair that had reigned supreme those past few weeks. Yet as with all things, it takes only a single person to ruin that.

He had believed that with the combined might of the Ark guards and their own experience on the ground that the Grounder army could be beaten, or at least scared off. How wrong he and his friends had been. Clarke had relented to the Grounder's Commander, taken the life of their friend, Finn. Surely all to please the Grounder's warrior queen. The aftermath of those events had split the political climate in camp Jaha to two factions; one who thought peace with the Grounders to be the best choice of action, and the other who vehemently denied any and all possibility of an alliance with the ones that had murdered so many of their own. No, talks of adopting to live in this new world had fallen on deaf ears. Lucas and his friends would show them the way. One did not need hundreds to form a self-sufficient society. They had proven that when the adults had cast them down to the ground to die.

Preparations had taken hours, which had felt like months. It had not been easy to steal supplies from the mess hall or a weapon from the armoury. He had taken three sets of warm clothes, eyeballing the measurements for both himself as well as James and Amelia. The three of them had been inseparable since their journey to the ground. The Three Musketeers, they were so jokingly referred to, were close and fiercely loyal to one another. Sharing the same tent for weeks, only to defend the same foxhole in the final battle with the Grounders had forged that bond to an unbreakable steel. Yes, Lucas mused, they would succeed.

The midnight bell signalled the change of the watch around the camp and beneath the cloak of shadows sprawling off Alpha Station's towering bulk, three lone figures crept out underneath a carefully dug hole beneath the fence. In the dead of night their only discernible features were two mops of blonde hair and one of a deep ruby. Lucas panted as he reached the treeline, hearing both James and Amelia struggle to suck air into their lungs from the sprint they had broken into upon clearing the camp proper. Only in the relative safety of the forest did they halt their pace to gaze at one another.

Lucas' mop of golden hair was clearly visible in the moonlight filtering through the dense canopy of leaves overhead, a stark contrast to his dark clothes. An appearance completely matched by Amelia. Had they not been born of different mothers, their resemblance would have marked them twins. James was the odd one in their bunch. Freckled and with a thick mass of ruby curls, he stuck out like a sore thumb in the woodland surrounding them. Yet none of that mattered at that point. They had finally made their escape and were now free to follow their own aspirations for life.

"Alright, let's make our way back to the dropship for now. We can stay the night and leave at first light before anyone discovers we're gone." Lucas whispered, gazing about the small clearing at his friends. They all nodded at one another, set with determination upon their chosen course of action.

The walk through the woods was like none they had ever taken. James glanced about with wide eyes at every little crack of a twig and the hoots of a solitary owl overhead. They always avoided the woods at night. Not only did the darkness make it near impossible to see where they placed their feet, but the threat of Grounders hidden in the treetops had proven to be real enough in the past. Painfully aware of his appearance sticking out like a beacon in the dark, he stuck close to his friends, tightening the straps of his rucksack as the three of them threaded over the damp, moss-covered ground in the direction they remembered the dropship to be.

"Do you think it's much farther? My feet are starting to hurt, these boots are too big for me." Amelia whimpered after an hour of trekking through the darkness, her forehead glistening with a thin layer of sweat even as the temperature had plummeted after midnight and their breath came out in puffs of white condensation. "I don't remember the dropship being this far away. We must've taken a wrong turn somewhere." She continued, attempting to discern some of the markings on the crudely drawn map they had stolen from a guard. The ominous visage of the world around them did nothing to lessen the tendrils of a childlike fear of the dark from creeping into her.

"It's probably over the next rise. I'm sure we're close, just keep going." Lucas replied her, his face set stoic and determined even though his haunted eyes betrayed otherwise. He could not remember the trees surrounding them, nor the rock formation in the distance or the little stream to their side. What a stupid idea it had been to sneak off like a thief in the night while they could have just walked out the camp at first light. Except, they were thieves. They couldn't turn back now, so the only option would be to push through. Even if that meant walking through what felt like a haunted forest told straight from the children's books with tales from the old world he had read upon the Ark.

James suddenly halted his pace, Amelia crashing into the boy's back as he seemed to stand frozen in place. Her cursing went unnoticed over the rapid beating of his own heart. The redheaded boy attempting to discern the sound he had just heard while his mind frantically worked to place a label to the high-pitched noise. There it was again – as if someone played music. Music, how strange. "Guys, do you hear that?" he asked as a hint of a strange melody filled the trees about them, barely audible over the light breeze rustling the leaves above.

"No I don't hear anything. Wait. No, I do. What is that?" Lucas asked in turn as the melody fluttered about as an ominous undercurrent to their surroundings. Surroundings that suddenly seemed devoid of any other sound. Amelia swiftly clutched James' arm, almost as if anchoring herself to something her mind envisioned to be safety. "It's a melody. Music. Do you think someone's out there?" she whispered, peeking out from behind the boy's rucksack with a haunted gaze adorning her expression.

Lucas, always the braver of the three of them, ventured forth to a small clearing in the woods, following the trail of fluttering metallic tones. "This way." He called over his shoulder, feeling as if the sound of his heartbeat's staccato trumped the metallic sounds of music emanating from overhead.

There, in front of them, on a large boulder, stood a tiny wooden box. In the moonlight they could make out ornate carvings upon the lid as well as a metal key protruding from the front of it, turning slowly about as music fluttered from the object. "What do you think it is?" James asked, carefully approaching the object to get a closer look of the stars and moon carved into the lid.

"It's a music box. You know, from the old world. But what's it doing here?" Amelia's voice rang out, soft and careful and laced with a hint of undeniable fear at the ominous visage. As she spoke, the metallic tones began to slow their pace, losing the eerie grace they held before. "I don't know, but—" Lucas' voice was cut short as the music box gave a final click before going as silent as the woods around them. Not an owl was heard, nor the rustling of leaves in the wind. All was quiet. Far too quiet.

Suddenly a clank echoed off the boulder, followed by another as pink smoke began to swiftly envelop the clearing with an intoxicating mist that took the breath from the teens lungs. They coughed and wheezed, frantically clutching one another before stumbling one by one, collapsing against the stone. Lucas was the last to stay awake, his deep blue eyes wide and searching the origin of the ambush. His answer came in the sound of respirators. Wheezing, machine-like inhales followed by a gust of air expelled from metallic tanks. Through the smoke, three towering figures approached. His hands searched for the pistol he had dropped seconds prior, yet they met only damp moss and rock. The last thing his mind registered before going black was a figure clad in a dark suit and frightening mask, tubes protruding from either side while twin discs of glass marked the area where eyes would have otherwise sat. He saw nothing, only the figure staring down at him while his mind turned blank to the sound of respirators.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Bonsoir Clexakru! How did you all enjoy the little introduction to our version of the Mountain Men in the last chapter? Rest assured, more of those are coming in the future so that we can have two paralel storylines developing before their confrontation ahead. As an apology for the long wait in between regular updates, please enjoy this extra long chapter!

 **Chapter 10 - Friends and Foes**

It was amazing how it felt to rest her head on Lexa's shoulder. Clarke couldn't carry it any longer as it seemed, but then there was Lexa. Her shoulder offered Clarke support and comfort, so whether or not the Heda realized it, this meant a lot to the blonde girl. Clarke had closed her eyes while listening to those whispered words. "Of course, I remember all the things you've told me. I'm glad you still see things that way. I'd be happy to stay here for a little longer, at least until I can finally take more than just a couple of steps without breaking into perspiration. But.. I can't risk to have you or any of your people get hurt because of me. When I leave this camp to confront those who want to get rid of me.. I will have to do this on my own.. somehow. I'd rather go out there and be killed by them than letting any of those harm you.. or one of your people. I couldn't live with that. I'm sure you agree that this is the best choice to make. That way, your people won't turn against you and hopefully it will not affect the treaty. But I have to admit.." Clarke took a break to take a few breaths before finishing her sentence. "... I'd hate not to see you again, Heda. So, I better find a way through this and survive."

This was certainly not the kind of conversation Lexa would be very comfortable with, Clarke thought to herself. It was perhaps for the best to stop it right there. "Oh.." She gasped and lifted her head from Lexa's shoulder. "I almost forgot.. Rhiannon is probably still waiting outside. We were heading to Nyko's tent to get my medicine." Clarke sipped from her cup once more before she turned and reached up to grab the table and pull herself up to her feet. It took a lot of strength and willpower, especially to command her legs to carry that weight again.

While glad that she had been able to provide the blonde with some semblance of strength to carry her through recent events and those yet to come, Lexa was not wholly satisfied at the way Clarke spoke of martyring herself for their treaty. The girl was bound to take risks now that she felt that there were no longer ties holding her to her the Skaikru, to her friends and her now dead lover. The words had left the brunette's heart thumping, aching with pain for the girl's plight and the undeniable need to simply wrap her arms around the younger woman and hold her, protect her from the world outside the tent. However, she could not.

Ultimately, the Heda closed the gap between them, standing nearly toe-to-toe with the blonde while she held her gaze, full lips pursing to find the words. "I would hate not seeing you again, too, Klarke." It was all that Lexa could say, would be allowed to say. Her first duty was to her people, but that would surely include Clark now, would it not? And yet, her own needs and wishes came second. Had to come second, always. The brunette could not say more but hoped her words had convinced the slightly shorter woman.

When Clarke had left her tent, Lexa began to make her plans. Safety for her people, the possibility of backlash against her coalition and the treaty when the blonde would confront her assailants, the chance of her death. The last spiked a crushing jolt through the Heda's heart, the realisation that the girl had no idea how to defend herself in this world. She would find Clarke a tutor, do anything that she could reasonably and secretly do to protect this new and welcome member of her clan.

Clarke had told Lexa nothing but the truth. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her, so the blonde would never ask for help to confront those responsible for her current condition. She was determined to do it on her own, but that didn't mean Clarke wasn't scared. There was at least three of them against her and she still had to find a way to solve this without putting their treaty on the line. But for now, she had to focus on getting to Nyko's tent to get her medicine. Clarke didn't say a word to Rhiannon, but her thoughts were mostly about Lexa. Just moments ago, Clarke was that close to the Heda and she had to admit that it had been very nice. It was difficult to describe, but being close to Lexa made her feel different.

While the two went to Nyko's tent, someone from the Sky People made her way to the Grounders. But unlike Kane and Abby, she didn't take the immediate way to the camp. It was Octavia who slowly moved through the bushes and trees around the camp, but of course, it wouldn't take long until she was discovered. The girl was alone and unarmed as she was taken to Lexa to decide what should be done with her. After a heated discussion with her brother, Octavia had made the decision to go there and have a talk with Clarke. She knew they wouldn't just let her through, which was why she had tried to sneak into the camp.

The Skaikru girl had been escorted to the Heda's tent, not in chains but in bindings of an unspoken threat that might there be any tricks from the girl, she would be slain within the next heartbeat. Passing through the flap of the command tent flanked by two towering warriors, Octavia was given a tap on the backside of both her knees, forced to kneel in front of the impassive glare of Lexa's jade-green gaze. The Heda idly toyed with her dagger, twirling the blade between nimble and practised fingers as she held the girl's gaze with her own. No words were spoken, rather a non-verbal dialogue took place between the two women. Each recognizing the other for what they were; warriors, willing to do whatever it took to further their own agenda. Lexa had not forgotten the girl's outburst and insults not ten days prior. Neither had Indra, who wore a murderous glare upon her dark face as she stood beside the Heda's throne.

Finally, Lexa deemed it the time to speak, voice laced with ice of the coming Winter's Breath. "Octavia kom Skaikru, why did you attempt to enter my camp unnoticed? Have you perhaps come for your unfinished… Shall we say, business?"

The Sky girl would know then in that instant, that Lexa knew exactly what had transpired in the forest the day they had left Clarke to die from exposure. While her posture feigned nonchalance and disinterest, the blazing emerald fire of her eyes betrayed the underlying emotions. She was absolutely furious and had been able to restrain herself with the knowledge that should she harm the kneeling girl, it would have consequences upon not only her coalition, but her political agenda as well. "Speak, and speak swiftly."

Octavia kept glaring at everyone as she was taken to Lexa's tent and forced to kneel. She did not show any fear despite the hostility and the fact that if they had to, the Grounders would have little trouble killing her right there. But Octavia knew they wouldn't, not if they wanted to protect the peace between the two clans. Still, it made things a bit more difficult to be caught and forced to speak with the Heda before she'd get the chance to talk to Clarke. So she listened to Lexa's accusation while knowing she had to choose her words very carefully, which was incredibly difficult since Octavia was already fuming inside.

"If I had come to hurt anyone, I'd be carrying a weapon. Did your people find any weapons on me? No. The reason why I tried to come here unnoticed is because I know you wouldn't just welcome me and let me do what I intend to do. That is to speak to Clarke, in private. If you decline my wish, I shall return to Skaikru and nothing will happen. So it's up to you, Heda." She said with a slight smirk without telling the Heda too much about her concern. Octavia was quite confident, but it was hard to tell how much of that confidence was real and how much of it was simply made up.

At those words, Lexa raised a single eyebrow and slammed the dagger into the wooden armrest of her throne, the blade glinting wickedly in the light of the candles in the tent. She leaned backwards then, folding one leg over the other and opening her palms to the girl in a welcoming gesture. "And yet, if your reasons to come to my camp are peaceful, you would have simply used the path your people take normally, would you not? It would have been the most normal thing to talk to Clarke then. Instead, you chose to hide in shadows and attempted to enter my camp unnoticed. You must understand that the safety of my people is always my prime concern. An ally making herself appear to be an intruder is a most curious thing."

While not accusatory the Heda's words did serve the purpose of a verbal war game. Bait the enemy into giving glimpse in their strategy, their motivations. While she had spoken of her duty to protect the people in her camp, Lexa could not help but imagine azure eyes and unruly golden locks. From illusive adversary to emotional and vengeful girl all the way to a budding trust between two women, Clarke had swiftly become important to the brunette. Not that she would openly admit it, but she felt an obligation to protect the girl, even more so than simply because she was an ally bound by a treaty.

"Clarke is currently unavailable, but when she is, I will relay your wish to speak to her, Octavia kom Skaikru. For now, I extend to you my hospitality as your ally. Truly, I insist." The Heda's gaze had born the full commanding glare of a leader, one that demanded to be obeyed or there would be dire consequences. A practised gaze, but a useful one. "Guards, give her a tent as well as food and drink. Assign two warriors to escort her. We would not wish our Skaikru ally to lose her way around camp, after all."

Bellamy did not know that his sister had decided to go there and talk to Clarke. So she had come on her own, though without a real plan. Octavia was not like her brother who did a lot of thinking before he spoke or acted. So Octavia was often described as a time bomb, ready to explode any minute. So in this case, she had to be very careful because another outburst would definitely not be helpful. Perhaps Lexa was right, maybe sneaking into the camp like that had not been a good idea. But at least, none of her friends had been able to watch Octavia taking the path to Lexa's camp.

At least Lexa seemed open to let it happen. She did not send Octavia back to the Sky People. Instead, she was allowed to stay until Clarke would be 'available'. Still, Octavia had to take a deep breath and tell herself to remain calm. "I am sure you will not regret this decision, Heda. It's for the best, especially for Clarke. Trust me. "

Meanwhile, Clarke had returned to her tent with Rhiannon after getting her medicine from Nyko. The blonde was glad to finally lay down again. After that outburst during Lexa's conversation with Kane and Abby, she felt quite exhausted. Her body needed the break as her legs would not have carried her weight for much longer. So despite the exhaustion, Clarke could not close her eyes and sleep. She simply stared at the ceiling of her tent while everything that had happened in Lexa's tent earlier kept her mind busy. Of course, including the intimate moment she shared with Lexa afterwards. If only she could spend more time with the Heda, without risking any trouble with the Grounders.

Lexa herself had sent for Nyko, the healer updating his Heda upon the condition of his Skaikru patient. While the girl's body would need plenty of time to recover from the exposure to the elements, her mind, as he described it, would need to receive the most healing. Clarke's time in the forest and the events that had lead up to that point had no doubt left scars not visible by the physical eye. It was his opinion that she needed rest not purely for the physical, but to allow herself to put her thoughts in order and reflect upon the events as of late to begin processing them.

The brunette had simply nodded at her healer's words. While she had no doubt that the man was an expert in his profession, she had been hoping that Clarke would be physically stronger sooner. She had arranged for a warrior to begin tutoring the young woman in basic fighting skills as soon as she would be able to stand properly. From her reasoning, Lexa thought that it would be good to busy the blonde's mind and show her she was not and would not be defenceless. That she had strength, both outside and within.

She dismissed Nyko, pacing the length of her tent until the sun began to drop behind the horizon, leaving a miasma of colour to dye the clouds in a brilliant spectrum of light while a light breeze brought in the fragrant scent of pine from the forest beside them. It were evenings like these that the Heda enjoyed. Listening to the rustling leaves from between her furs, the warm crackling of the fire beside her and simply let her mind drift. It always reminded her of home. Her true home. A simple tent on the outskirts of the forest, laying in between her parents as they sung to her until she would slip into her dream world. And while Lexa reminisced, a constant image of blonde locks and lavender scent drifted to the forefront time and time again. She had to see Clarke. Had to hear her voice, had to see her smile, comfort her. Dare she think, hold her? Oh she had allowed herself that small indulgence, of thinking about how it would be to intertwine herself with the girl as they nestled themselves between the furs, listening to a steady heartbeat until her eyes would fall shut.

She kept her face a practiced mask of neutrality, of strength and command as she walked through her camp that evening. Nodding at her warriors, smiling at the children that begged their parents to allow them a few more moments to play. She was interrupted of her thoughts as her feet had unconsciously brought her before the blonde's tent, the warriors standing guard lowering their heads in respect, while she inclined hers a fraction before entering. "Clarke, may I come in?"

Her conversation with Nyko had been a good one, Clarke thought to herself. He had asked her a couple of questions and Clarke answered them as much as she could. She was unaware of Nyko's ability to check her mental condition this way. So despite the fact that Clarke had told him that she was doing alright and that she was able to handle the situation, the healer was able to tell that she wasn't doing that well. Perhaps Clarke somehow realized it herself when she was alone in her tent again, alone with her thoughts and feelings. She could tell that it was all affecting her one way or another, no matter how hard she tried to look strong. The blonde knew that she had to be strong, given her position in this new found coalition. She could just not tell if she was trying hard enough or maybe even too hard? The couple of days of isolation within that cell along with the disturbing walk through the forest had left her with some scars which weren't so clearly visible.

The blonde was turning from left to right and from right to left in her bed, as she was seemingly restless and unable to get any sleep at this point. When she heard the soft female voice though, she turned and looked up at Lexa. With a weak smile and a slight nod she'd respond. "H-Heda.. of course you may." At least, Clarke was now able to sit up straight without help, but it still took some effort for such a rather simply movement. Her hands were rubbing up and down at her legs, which would certainly be noticed by Lexa. "Just need to keep the blood circulation running. I'd walk some more but I don't want to keep your people too busy watching me when I do." She explained and even chuckled softly, as she tried to assure the Heda that she was doing alright.. which was true.. for the most part.

"It is good to see you finding your strength, Clarke. Undoubtedly your knowledge of healing will aid you in this." The brunette began, sweeping her long, dark coat behind her before sitting down on the wooden chair beside the fur and fire. The warmth of the flames darkened the bronze of her skin even further, highlighting the war paint around forest green eyes. Were she not gazing at the blonde with a soft expression, she might be considered a visage that struck terror in the hearts of men. Armoured, armed and thoroughly used to combat. The truth of the matter was, seeing the blonde's lips curve in a slight smile had warmed Lexa's heart. She was uncertain then, if she should tell Clarke of Octavia's arrival and subsequently 'detaining' her under guard. The blonde would undoubtedly be angry to hear the news. Potentially more so because of the implications of detaining the girl for their treaty. And yet, Lexa had acted in the best interests of her people. Octavia might have been or still be a threat to her encampment and clans. Clarke included. She would always do what was best for her people, but seeing that slight smile? She would like to believe that that had been just for her. Something secret shared between the two women.

Lexa was threading in dangerous waters with her growing affection for the blonde. She had realised it, yes. The heart of the matter was simply that Clarke was an irresistible force of nature. Like the sun, it brought life to the Heda's cold and shielded heart, constantly circling her, warming her with her presence. The brunette had to be careful she would not lose her way around the younger woman, to appear weak to others, to be weak. For now, she would allow herself these precious moments. After all, trying to repair her broken composure could wait until tomorrow, could it not?

"Would you like to have a purpose while you recover, Clarke? Nyko told me he would appreciate your help in the healing tent. Your observations today did not go unnoticed, of potential treatments for my people."

All the bad thoughts and feelings were suddenly wiped off the moment Lexa entered the tent. It was funny how that woman made her feel like. It was a feeling that Clarke hadn't had in a long time. However, she still had to explain that feeling to herself. Did it mean she felt something like attraction for the Heda? It would be the first time for Clarke to have such feelings towards a person of the same sex. Not that she considered herself to be straight as an arrow, it would just be a new experience for her. But at the same time, Clarke was aware that such feelings would most likely lead to nowhere. Even if Lexa somehow felt the same for her, this would never work, right? Her people would never accept their Heda having such feelings for someone who wasn't like them. It was a bit frustrating to think about it, but Clarke told herself to get over it.

Listening to Lexa's words made Clarke keeping that smile. "Well, I can't let you guys to all the work for me. Of course, I need to work hard to get back on my feet myself. Well and sure, I'd be happy to aid Nyko as much as I can. It's the least thing I can do for you guys after taking that good care of me. Especially Rhiannon really did a great job today. I thought you should know that. I haven't felt that relaxed in a long time." Clarke did her best to only point out the positive part of that day without mentioning her outburst.

She took a deep breath and never lost that smile as she continued to speak. "I can tell that this isn't the only reason why you came here. There is something else you need to tell me, but you're trying to hide it because you think it wouldn't support my recovery. I appreciate that, Heda, but I can handle it, no matter what it is." Clarke was really just giving it a shot there. She couldn't tell for sure if Lexa was hiding something or not. She just got a feeling from the way Lexa spoke to her.

In that very moment hearing those words made the unruly maelstrom of thoughts inside the brunette's head utterly still and clear. Clarke had seen through the so carefully crafted expression, known that her visit had not been to see her recovery progression first hand alone. That there had been more, something that Lexa had indeed not yet mentioned because of the thought it might hamper the younger woman's recovery. Clarke could see her, she thought. Her. Not the Heda's mask, but Lexa herself. She gave a slight smile at the realisation, allowing the corners of her full lips to curve as forest-green orbs twinkled with unspoken praise. "You have a guest, Clarke. I have extended my hospitality to Octavia kom Skaikru, whom asked for my permission to speak with you."

While not voicing that the Heda had known of the brunette girl's involvement in Clarke's captivity, the implication was clear. Lexa knew exactly who was responsible. The only thing reeling in and chaining the fury of a thousand horses that would be her retaliation was the blonde herself. Her expressed wish to settle the matter herself, without anyone's assistance. "When you are ready, you may speak with her at your leisure. She has been given a tent at the other side of camp, beside the cooking area."

Clarke didn't know how Lexa would react to the blonde's words. If it was true that the Heda was hiding something, pointing it out could be considered some kind of insult to her integrity. But that little smile told Clarke immediately that Lexa didn't feel that way at all. It was a relief for Clarke since she knew that addressing the elephant in the room like that could have resulted in Lexa just leaving the tent. So of course, Clarke was very glad to watch that reaction.

Her smile soon disappeared though when Lexa told her about Octavia's presence in the camp. The blonde looked away while being able to feel her heart beating a little faster again. Why had Octavia come? What did she want to talk about? Well, Clarke could take a guess why she had come to see the blonde, she was just not prepared for it to happen. There had to be a reason why Octavia wanted to talk even while Clarke was still protected by Lexa. It sounded like Octavia was on her own, as well, so neither Bellamy nor Raven had come with her. So either the brunette wanted to have a word without them knowing or it was some kind of trick.

Clarke really had no idea what to think of this. She couldn't forget about the way Octavia was looking at her the night Clarke killed their friend Finn. So the blonde remained silent for quite a while until she sighed and looked back at Lexa. "I shall speak to her in the morning then." There wasn't much strength in her voice when she said those words, what suggested that Clarke was nervous. "Thank you for telling me, Heda. I guess it's about time I face my demons."

The Heda had watched the other woman ponder her words and their implication. It was clear that Clarke's resolve to face Octavia could shatter as easily as a cup slipped from grasp. She knew that she could not keep the brunette Skaikru girl as her 'guest' for more than a day before either Kane or Abby would come to ask questions, which in turn could implicate a political nightmare. Sky people were too soft for their own good at times. For now though, she could only support the girl before her. Lexa had felt alike to Clarke in many ways. Forced to become leaders when they were both not ready to do so. While she had had Anya and Gustus to tutor her in the roles she would have to fulfil, Clarke did not have anyone to help her carry the weight of her people. Perhaps the Heda had become soft for wishing to protect the blonde from such a fate, twistedly believed that she could give Clarke the opportunity to shed the mantle of leadership if she had chosen so and instead hoist it upon her own shoulders.

"When I told you this morning that you are part of my people, Clarke, I meant it. As Heda I will protect my people, give them what they need to survive in this world. If you so choose, I will arrange for you to start practicing self-defence with a tutor." She had chosen the tutor well. The same warrior that had stalked the three delinquents through the forest as they had left Clarke to the elements to perish of exposure. When Lexa had told him to teach the girl, he had appeared to be pleased at the command to do so. She could understand why, of course. Many of her warriors had families and children. His daughter had been the striking resemblance of Clarke were she a redhead. It must've tugged at the otherwise stoic and silent man's heartstrings to see the girl treated so poorly.

"If you accept, Thane will begin teaching you as soon as your work in the healer's tents is finished. Your mornings will be spent with Nyko, your afternoons practicing with Thane."

There was that smile on Clarke's face again when she heard the words about being part of Lexa's people. The Heda had probably no idea how much these words meant to her and how much they helped Clarke to battle her hidden fears and sorrows. So of course, she would have that conversation with Octavia in the morning. She could only wait for the results of it, but something told Clarke that it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought at first. She knew that Lexa would be nearby if something went wrong and certainly, Octavia wasn't that stupid to try anything silly while being surrounded by Grounders. The young brunette still tried to be more like them, after all. Her looks indicated that Octavia was attempting to copy their looks, while in fact, she really wanted to be one of them.

"Thanks, Heda. I will gladly accept the training and the work with Nyko. I'm sure that both will help me recover and become a stronger person at the same time." Clarke said with a smile and a nod. After a few moments of silence, she'd continue to speak. "I'm sure you have no idea how much I appreciate your help, Lexa. I know, you consider me to be part of your people, but still I wouldn't take what you do for granted. If only I could express how you make me feel when I'm around you. You're supporting me more than anyone else ever did, including my mother." Clarke was looking deep into the Heda's eyes while she spoke, smiling a bit more than before. "All the things you keep doing for me.. it's not just what an ally would do.. it's what a friend would do. Thank you." The smile remained on her face as Clarke extended her hand towards Lexa.

The brunette's heart fluttered in a brilliant staccato as her title was forgotten and she was simply Lexa to Clarke. While they might wear their titles outside this tent, doomed to be forever cast into the roles they had to play, as decided by others, at that moment in time they were simply Clarke and Lexa. She reached out her own hand, slender fingers, skin roughened by years of rigorous training, carefully intertwined themselves with the delicate touch of the blonde, squeezing her reassuringly while she returned the smile. It felt liberating to let the masks she wore slip and simply show her true colours, true feelings to someone who would not judge. Forest green eyes locked themselves into pools of stormy blue, swallowing her deeper into unexplored depths that were all Clarke. The girl who felt strongly about protecting others, that wanted to become a healer, enjoyed the taste of sweet fruit and scented bath oils.

"Do not thank me, Klarke. This is what a friend does, is it not?" Lexa's voice held a softness to it, laced with amusement and warmth. She reached her other hand into the depths of her coat and produced a small, leather-bound book before holding it for Clarke's other hand to grasp. Not a book, but a journal. Empty as of yet. To be filled with whatever the younger woman would wish to write and draw. "This is for you, Klarke. I have been told you are quite good at drawing art. While not the most luxurious and refined, I have brought you charcoal as well. Consider it a gift from a friend." The brunette smiled softly, carefully and her eyes betrayed a certain hint of vulnerability. This was Lexa caring, taking care of someone. Little gestures, reassurance and support.

Clarke would gently shake Lexa's hand, but it seemed more than just a simple handshake. The blonde enjoyed the softness and the warmth of Lexa's hand and tried to make it last for as long as the Heda allowed it. Lexa would even feel Clarke's thumb as it brushed over her skin. There were some more things that Clarke could say in this moment, but she found herself distracted by the gift that Lexa offered to her. Clarke allowed her hand to withdraw from Lexa's so she could hold that book in both of her hands. She looked down at it and smiled, one of her hands slowly brushing over the leather. "That is.. so kind of you, Lexa. I used to have one of these when I was a child. My father handed it to me, before he died." She took a deep breath and looked back up at Lexa.

The blonde felt the urge to stand up and kiss Lexa's cheek to show her how much she appreciated the gift. But she knew her legs wouldn't allow that and well, it would most likely be considered inappropriate. Clarke still didn't know too much about the Grounders and their traditions, but she was pretty sure that kissing the Heda's cheek would not really be appreciated. "You may tell Octavia to come and see me at sunrise. I want to be done with this before I start my training."

If Lexa had taken any offence to the blonde's 'request' of her Heda, she did not show it. Concern had slipped into her eyes as she watched Clarke brush the leather of the journal and spoke of her father's death. That deep intake of breath signified the younger woman's sadness and the brunette wished that she could say anything to make it a less bearable memory. When she had regained her senses, Lexa simply nodded at Clarke's decision to see Octavia in the morning. While concerned for the safety of the blonde, it would not be beneficial to have the Sky girls confront one another in the command tent with prying ears and eyes. Lexa could understand that the blonde wanted to resolve this matter quietly and with her own strength, rather than being forced to depend on someone else to do it for her.

"I will make the arrangements for your training to begin after your conversation with Octavia then. Rigorous practice and exercise always help to empty one's mind of things that they do not wish to be inside of them." Lexa was stalling, she did not wish to leave yet, wanting to bask longer in the sunlight that was Clarke, to once again feel that delicate brush of the younger woman's thumb exploring her bronze skin. She had inhaled softly, sharply, at that moment, forest-green orbs widening to deep pools and full lips parted to allow the oxygen to enter her body. In that moment, the blonde had stolen her breath away, the symphony of fluttering inside her belly reaching a deafening crescendo that she prayed was not audible.

Clarke had noticed the slight change of Lexa's behavior. Could it be a result of the way Clarke had been holding her hand? Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be a negative reaction at all. Of course, Clarke could point it out and say something, but she didn't. She simply smiled at Lexa, hoping that this way the Heda wouldn't feel all too uncomfortable with this situation. There was definitely something developing between them, something strong, but neither of them had the guts to mention it. They rather remained silent and waited for the moment of awkwardness to pass. So it was Clarke who broke the silence. "Thank you, Heda. I'm sure the training will help me physically and mentally. If only to distract me from whatever happens during that conversation with Octavia in the morning." Clarke shrugged with a smile, as she tried to convince Lexa of her rediscovered strength. It was about time for Clarke to drop that image of a nervous and frightened little girl.

"Oh and tell Nyko I'm looking forward to working with him. I'm sure we can learn a lot from each other." Clarke even grinned now and her voice almost sounded rather cheerfully.

Lexa returned the grin with a soft, warm smile, betraying a slight hint of pride at the blonde's rediscovered cheerfulness. "I will tell him, Clarke. For now, you must rest and regain your strength after the day's exertions. Believe me, you will need all of that for tomorrow's training." She stood then, carefully adjusting her coat and tugging leather gloves onto her hands. The stark contrast of leather to soft, delicate skin was maddening, but the brunette had to take her distance, for the fluttering inside her belly had become too great to ignore. It was frustratingly unclear as to why and how it had happened, but she suspected it was simply because Clarke was the way she was.

"Reshop, Klarke. May your dreams be peaceful and bring you rest." The Heda concluded, sharing a final smile before she ducked her head and lifted the tent flap to step back into the cool air outside. It was as if water had been splashed into her face, so stark was the contrast of comfortable warmth to the now chilly breeze outside and Lexa walked a brisk pace to her own tent.


End file.
